Fallen Angel
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: The last thing that ever crossed their minds was separation from each other. A true test of courage, strength and love lays before them as the challenges they face try to change who they are. They must decide how much the power of the heart is truly real before all three of them completely lose themselves to the darkness they've lived in for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey-O, everyone. Before I get into this story, I want you to know I am working on the next chapter for _The Heart of Auradon_. I promise it is coming soon, I just happened to get bit by the idea bug. It was a big bug. This story will be a two to three shot, most likely three, revolving mainly around Gil. As always Uma and Harry will play a big part in it, but won't show until part two. Ben is also heavily involved. It's a dark fic and completely deviates from the second film. The first film and first two books have no bearing on the storyline, though I do pull a few elements from _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ and _Wicked World._ The more simple idea of the story is, what might happen if Uma and Harry went to Auradon and Gil was left behind on the Isle?

 **Descendants Fallen Angel**

 **Part One**

They were the Sea Three. The trio of terror. Come Hell or high water they stuck together. Nothing could tear them apart. _Or so he believed_. He stood on the aft deck of a ship that, barring some miracle, would never sail again. A ship that was now his. He was the captain and he had a crew; a crew the respected and listened to him. It was a bit of a shock at first (though he didn't show it). However, he quickly realized that despite all of his previous antics and peculiar (for the Isle) personality, they had always liked and respected him. Gonzo had admitted to him once the he was a real breath of fresh air and admired his ability be so happy and positive. It was what had earned him the nickname "sunshine boy." But that was all gone now. He _had_ tried to keep it up after Uma and Harry headed to Auradon, leaving him behind; but it just wasn't in him. The best he could do was try and lead the crew. To his astonishment the crew voted him as captain and that was when all Hell broke loose. His own crew may have respected him, but with plenty of other pirate crews, kid and adult, who saw him as weak – despite him being the son of Gaston – would eventually rise against them. Uma and Harry had, more or less, kept every other crew in check; even Harriet's crew kept their distance. The two of them had the type of personality that commanded, or at the very least, demanded respect and attention. Uma's anger and ferocity, and Harry's wild unpredictability and well, mental instability, put them at the top of the food chain.

He, on the other hand, was none of that. Well, nothing that he would outwardly show. Some things needed to stay secret. And those secrets protected him. However, _now_ was a different story. The part of him that he kept stuffed down so deep within himself; the part of him that was so much like his father; the part of himself that he despised, finally surfaced. Uma and Harry were the reasons he had been so "sunshiny;" they were the ones that helped him keep that part of himself buried. _And they never knew it_. If there was anything he was even remotely good at, if not exceptional, it was suppressing his inner demons and who he truly was. Before Uma and Harry left, many believed that he didn't really belong on the Isle, that he had been born for a place like Auradon. While that kind of thinking never really bothered him, it really wasn't accurate. When Harry walked down the streets of the Isle, everyone got out of his way, and no one ever crossed him. Now _he_ stood in Harry's spot. People scattered when they saw him coming; they never crossed him. And while he rarely screamed at people or bared his teeth in anger like Uma did, when he barked orders, whatever they may have been, it wasn't only his crew that obeyed. Even his brothers backed off him, showing him respect he never thought possible. He was the youngest, but was now being treated as the firstborn. Of course, he had always been smarter than them, not that that was really saying a whole lot. Unlike them, though, he did the work he was assigned in school, trying to pass, and with the help of Yen Sid, prove he was more than capable. He would admit that cleverness was not his forte, but he wasn't an idiot. Yen Sid had pointed out to him that he could see things in ways no one else around him could, figure out the most mundane puzzles and riddles everyone else spent too much time overthinking or overanalyzing. _X marks the spot_. _The shell necklace_. He often remembered things they didn't and had far more patience; he was certain he still did. It was patience that got him much of what he now had. Granted, he did steal the bulk of it, but even stealing took patience.

And now he patiently stood by the mizzen mast, waiting the return of the two people he once considered his "best friends." He didn't hate them, or even dislike them; he could never bring himself to do that. In fact, he still cared deeply for them; but he wasn't sure if the friendship he had once shared with them would be the same. There was no telling how much they may have changed after being in Auradon for nearly nine months. He had changed rather dramatically himself and he wondered what they would think of his new appearance. It wasn't drastic, mainly a wardrobe change; but it was far from what they were used to. The switch to all-black came on gradually over the first couple months of Harry and Uma's "desertion." It was mostly due to his own clothing becoming a little too tattered for wear, and while he did find something similar, Desiree gave him the nudge to find something different. Although, he wasn't completely sold on the idea right away. He liked his look. And even though they were all pirates and pirates had a certain look about them, each of them had their own style. It took time, but Desiree finally convinced him he needed a change. Much to her own dismay, and that of the others, _he_ had changed and the style he brandished under Uma's captaincy needed to change with him.

It was rough on all of them at first; but soon, as with everything on the Isle, they became used to it. Initially, he hadn't wanted the captaincy. So, he left it for the crew to decide. While the rules stated that he was to be the captain with Uma and Harry gone, he urged the crew to choose a new captain based on the old ways of piracy. The office of captain should be decided upon democratically. Everyone would cast their vote, writing down the person's name on a piece of paper and dropping it into a hat where the votes would then be tallied. That was the idea, anyway. Desiree, Gonzo, Bonny, Jonas, and the rest of the crew knew exactly who they wanted as their new captain. He was completely dumbfounded when he saw the entire crew on the ship's main deck, waiting for him to make his appearance.

* * *

" _What's goin' on?" he asked, slightly confused at the scene before him._

 _"We're here te cast our votes fer our new captain," Jonas answered._

 _"That's fine, but weren't we gonna do that later today at the Chip Shoppe?"_

 _"That was the original plan, aye."_

 _"Original? Okay, so what's the new one?"_

 _Jonas stepped onto the quarterdeck, pulling the blond along with him. "What're ya doin'?" he whispered as he was dragged to the helm._

 _Jonas gave him a sly grin and turned around to face the rest of the crew. "The vote fer captain will now be cast. All in favor of electing Gil as our new captain…." Gil watched as the entire crew, including Jonas, raised their hands. "All opposed?" All hands remained down. Jonas turned to him. "Awaitin' yer orders, Captain."_

* * *

Gil was absolutely stymied with what occurred that day. It had been roughly three weeks since Uma and Harry had left for Auradon, and they had already been at war with every pirate crew – save Harriet's – and other gangs that already existed. After the election, Bonny informed him that the entire crew had made the decision before he had even suggested such a selection. As they saw it, he had gone far beyond what was necessary to fight for his crew and more than proven his abilities as a leader. And they trusted him. _And_ he promised to do everything he could take care of them properly.

Even though he had felt abandoned by them when they left, Harry and Uma clearly had made sure that those on the Isle began receiving better; especially when it came to food and clean water. They may not have been receiving filet mignon, but what they were given was far better than what they had. The newly crowned King Ben had come along with the initial load of new and better supplies to make sure it was placed into Gil's hands at his former captain and first mate's request. Ben had told him that they didn't trust anyone else to distribute the supplies properly. Putting their trust in him to do so did little to alleviate the anger and pain within him at first. It was still too soon for any forgiveness and it was something Gil was glad Ben understood. The young king promised he would only inform them that he was doing well and nothing more.

Ben had also brought along much needed medicine. Gil couldn't help but give the king a small grin. Of course, they would send that, remembering how not too long ago, he had nearly died of pneumonia. Had it not been for Yen Sid having exactly what was needed, he very well would have. He had never seen Harry and Uma so scared.

Supplies were not the only thing that came with Ben that first run. A very wily and adventurous young lady he had been smitten with for years was making her return to the Isle. A true and genuine smile crossed Gil's face as one Calista Jane Hook stepped off the boat. He could tell just by looking into her eyes that she hadn't changed in the slightest. She stepped up to him as he stood on the dock. Without saying a word, she placed her hands on his face and pressed her lips against his, taking him completely by surprise. Pulling away, she grinned at his stupefied expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing more than a few incoherent sounds escaped. Her grin turned to a smile as she gently pushed past him and walked down the dock saying, "ye comin', loverboy, or are ye just gonna stand there all day?" Ben grinned at him and amusement as his brain finally caught up to the present. He turned on his heel and followed after CJ, leaving the rest of the _Lost Revenge's_ crew to unload the supplies.

By the time Ben brought the second run of supplies to the Isle, the island looked as if it had been overrun by the nastiest the villains had to offer. Several factions outside of the pirate crews and existing gangs had formed in only a month's time. Most of the kids that remained on the Isle (those who were old enough), joined one faction or another, some created their own, and few existed without at least a handful of adults involved. Gil's crew saw some new faces join, including Diego De Vil, Carlos's cousin. His and Harriet's crews were the only two factions that didn't have any adults present. Harriet and her first mate were the eldest of the two crews, and neither of them had yet hit twenty. Despite all the fighting and usurping of territory, his crew still controlled the entire northern coast (northeast to northwest) of the island with Harriet and her crew backing them.

Ben was met at the dock by him, CJ and his crew, as well as Harriet and her first mate. Auradon's king was taken aback by Gil's appearance and inquired of him what caused the change.

* * *

 _"Wow, you look different," Ben said as he met Gil on the dock. "And I don't just mean the clothes. Not that all-black doesn't suit you."_

 _"Yeah, things have been chaotic lately," Gil replied. "My old clothes had seen better days. I needed somethin' new."_

 _Ben opened his mouth to speak again, but they were interrupted._

 _"Captain?" A young man that Ben remembered as Gonzo approached them, clearly addressing Gil. "We just got word from Yen Sid that two children have been brought to him. They have pneumonia and he's low on antibiotics."_

 _Gil turned to Ben. "I brought three crates," the young king stated, feeling the urgency in Gonzo's voice._

 _"Find the crates and get them to Yen Sid as quickly as possible," Gil replied with an authority Ben had never heard before. It was commanding, but still had a gentleness to it._

 _Gonzo nodded, "Aye, sir," and left quickly._

 _Ben eyed the young blond, raising an eyebrow. "Captain, huh?"_

 _Gil gave a nod of assertion. "I was elected by the crew. They believed I was best suited for the office."_

 _"Ye sound to modest, love," CJ said with a grin, twisting his hair around her finger._

 _While Gil hadn't been frowning when Ben arrived, he hadn't been smiling, either. It was more of a deadpan expression, unreadable. But CJ made him smile, though it was clear he was trying to fight it. Ben knew the feeling._

 _"They voted him Captain because he proved himself to be quite the leader in battle," Harriet informed, stepping up._

 _Ben raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Is that so?"_

 _"It doesn't matter," Gil said shortly. "It's passed."_

 _"Of course," Ben nodded knowingly. Gil didn't want to discuss it any further; as with anything in the past, good or bad. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have a number of meetings and visits I need to attend to."_

 _Gil gave him a nod. "Be careful. The water seems a bit choppy today."_

 _"I will." Before he boarded the barge, he turned back to Gil. "What do I tell them other than all of you are well?"_

 _"Nothing," Gil replied. "Unless they ask."_

 _The young king nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks." He paused. "By the way, nice double-breasted frock coat."_

* * *

Ben came along with every shipment to the Isle, and sometimes simply to visit and check on everyone. When the pirate asked, Ben would vehemently deny that Harry and Uma had anything to do with it, but the look in his eyes gave him away. As hurt and betrayed as Gil felt when they left (to a small extent he still did), which for a while had turned into bitter resentment – even hatred, he still cared deeply for them. He loved them. They were a part of his family. Uma was the sister he never had; a loud, bossy, and somewhat scary sister; but knowing Harriet and CJ Hook, he just assumed sisters were like that (at least, on the Isle). And Harry was the brother he wished he had. He loved his own brothers and they got along fairly well, but neither of them knew him as well as Harry did. Although they rarely, if ever, showed in front of anyone, including the crew, he, Harry, and Uma were as close as any siblings.

Ben's non-supply run visits were quite long, something Gil greatly appreciated. They would often sit at Ursula's and talk, sometimes grabbing a bite, as well. On other visits, they would walk through the central bazaar and while most people tended to scatter when he showed up, usually when they were on their way to the bazaar from the wharf, still others, especially children, flocked to him. Ben spoke of such incidents in many of their conversations.

* * *

" _So, Gil," Ben began as they sat at a table in the back of Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe. "I've been noticing how different groups of people react to you when they see you."_

 _Gil looked at him, briefly lifting in his brow. "Yeah? Haven't really paid much attention." He paused. "Well, except to those who get out of my way." He paused again. "And now it's because of who I am. Not because of whose crew I was a part of."._

 _"It made you feel pretty powerful, didn't it?" Ben saw the flash of excitement, malevolence and depravity in his eyes. He was taken aback by it, but said nothing._

 _"It did at first," Gil admitted. "But after a while it got old. Don't really care anymore." That depraved look flashed in his eyes again, lingering a bit longer than the first time. "But then sometimes, probably more often than it should, it actually makes me feel good. Watching them flee like scared little rabbits."_

 _Gil's response, more his body language and tone than his words, was rather unnerving. For the first time, Ben realized just how much Gaston's youngest son had changed in the four months since his first real visit. An internal debate fired up within him over how good or bad this change really was. He knew Gil could see the wheels in his head turning, but the young pirate captain kept silent. The more time Ben spent with Gil, the more he recognized how deep this change truly went._

 _While he understood that all the warring with other crews and gangs and being left behind by his two closest friends was a large part of it, there was clearly something else. His gut was telling him that sweet, innocent Gil was definitely no longer innocent. Though it was a very strong possibility, and Ben had zero interest in knowing for sure, that part of that loss of innocence had to do with his relationship with CJ. Their public, sometimes over-the-top but never lewd, displays of affection drove the thought in that direction. (He had found Gil's crew's eye rolls and groans at their displays quite amusing.) But Ben didn't know for certain and again, didn't want to know. No, there was something deeper; something that was plaguing the pirate captain. And he wanted to know what that something was. Those flashes of depravity and malevolence didn't manifest overnight after Harry and Uma left. Something happened to him, or perhaps, it manifested itself from something he had to do, because despite the malevolence and depravity, Ben saw the core of who Gil was remained intact. The innocence may be gone, but those people – especially the children – flocked to him for a reason. Uma and Harry were not kidding. Gil was truly an enigma._

 _"Ben? Ben? Ben." Gil snapped his fingers in front of the king's face._

 _"Huh?" Ben looked up to see a concerned look on the other young man's face. "Oh, sorry. Guess I spaced out for a minute."_

 _"More than a minute," Gil said, grinning. "Don't worry about it. Used to do it all the time." He leaned back in his chair as the waitress brought their food. "Thank you." Sitting up, he eyed Auradon's king who appeared to be zoning out again. "Are you okay?"_

 _Ben shook his head. "Oh, uh, just thinking."_

 _"About what?" Gil asked, taking a bite of his food._

 _Taking a bite of his own, Ben thought for a moment before answering. "Can I ask you something personal?"_

 _Gil had a suspicion of what his question might be. And while he wasn't too keen on answering, he trusted Ben enough to keep it away from Harry and Uma. "Of course."_

 _Ben hesitated for a moment. "What happened?"_

 _Those were the only two words he needed to hear to know exactly what it was that had Ben curious. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering where he should begin. A number of options whirled through his mind: go with a lead-in; build up from the beginning; jump straight into it._

 _"You don't have to answer," Ben said softly, noticing a bit of anxiety building Gil's expression._

 _"No, it's okay," Gil replied, taking a deep breath. Haven't said a word about it since it happened. None of us like to talk about it. It was bound to happen, though. I'm glad I've been the one to do it and not anyone else in my crew. I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened." He felt a hand touch his shoulder._

 _"Ye don't hafte do this, sweet," CJ said softly, sitting down next to him._

 _"Yeah, I do," he replied, placing his hand on hers. "I need to. I can't pretend like it doesn't happen."_

 _Ben pursed his lips. The malevolence and depravity that had been in Gil's eyes had been replaced by pain and anguish. The young king had a horrible feeling in his gut. "Gil…."_

 _Gil put his hand up to stop him. "There's blood on my hands, Ben. A lot of it."_

 _Ben sat back in his chair, stunned. His gut-feeling had been correct. Gil had killed, shed another's blood. Many, perhaps, by the sound of it. He didn't want to know, but Ben found himself asking the question. "How many?"_

 _Gil closed his eyes. "The first one was in our first fight. Just a couple weeks after they left." CJ squeezed his hand as he drew in a deep breath. Opening his eyes, Ben noticed in eerie, glassy look to them, he continued, "I had just fought off one of Morgan's crew when he came up behind me. Guess like everyone else he figured I was too dense to realize someone might come up behind me. I suppose it worked to my advantage."_

 _He took another deep breath. Ben could see how difficult it was for him to talk about it. That had to be a good thing – Ben hoped. Rubbing his face, Gil continued, "he thought he was being sneaky, but I could hear his footsteps. I gave him a polite warning before I turned around. Pretty sure I shocked him when I parried his attack. He'd always been a formidable opponent. Couldn't tell you how long our fight went on, or exactly how it got to that point…._

 _"Morgan was in the habit of talking during swordfights, or any kind of fight, spewing out insults to throw his opponents off their game."_

 _"And he tried that with you," Ben said._

 _Gil back in his chair, licking his lips. "Yeah…." He twirled his cup around the edge of the table._

 _Ben furrowed his brow. "But he wasn't insulting you," he replied, soberly, emphasizing 'you.'_

 _"Oh, he was insulting me, all right," he huffed spitefully. "Those insults may not've been about me, but when you degrade my family…."_

 _In this single conversation alone, Ben learned more about who Gil really was than in all other conversations combined._

 _Despite the anguish, pain, feelings of abandonment and betrayal, bitterness and even hatred he may have or have had, his loyalty to and love for Harry and Uma was as strong as it ever had been. They were his family, as was the entire crew, and they meant the world to him. Ben saw the same loyalty and love for Gil in Harry and Uma. Theirs was a bond that can never be broken._

 _"He insulted Harry and Uma." Ben's remark was more thinking out loud on his part that it was seeking confirmation from Gil; which he knew the Lost Revenge's captain picked up on right away. So, he went on._

 _"I snapped," Gil continued. "There's a lot of talk about the Hook temper." CJ couldn't help but smirk at the comment; a smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Ben. "Especially, when it comes to Harry. Harry at his worst couldn't compare to what I felt, how I reacted." He paused. "I lashed out, never gave the slightest opening for Morgan to fight back. I backed him into a corner and ran him through with my sword."_

 _It was a bit frightening how calm and cool Gil remained through his retelling of the incident. He was almost emotionless, but there was more of a vexing undertone. What he did bothered him greatly and it obviously wasn't the last time he would kill someone; he made that perfectly clear._

 _They fell silent. If Gil desired to continue, he would. Ben wasn't going to push him for more. Revealing the other deaths would be up to the pirate captain. Auradon's king fell deep into thought. Reveal. Reveal! That was it. There was something about Harry's demeanor that had been bothering him for months. Both Harry and Uma had not been themselves at all for the past six months or so. While Uma did remain somewhat sociable, Harry had become almost a shadow of himself, a shell, only speaking to him and Uma and in class if he absolutely had to. Initially, Ben had attributed it to Gil still being on the Isle; but as time passed he knew there had to be more to it, something more complex. Having this conversation with Gil finally opened his eyes._

 _Two weeks ago, Ben had found Harry at the Enchanted Lake looking at the enchanted mirror that had belonged to his father and which should have been in the museum. He became less concerned with how the mirror had come into Harry's possession when he saw the horrified expression on the young man's face. Ben suspected he was using it to see Gil. His suspicions were confirmed when he gently pulled the mirror out of the other boy's hands. It did show Gil, but gave no indication of why Harry would have such a horrified look in his eyes. Now, he was positive he knew why. Harry had asked the mirror to show him Gil and in an unfortunate turn, the mirror showed Gil as he killed someone. Which one, or even ones, Harry had seen over the course of time he had the mirror, Ben couldn't say. It definitely explained Harry's change and he was certain Harry had told Uma. Whether or not she had seen what Harry had was difficult to tell. In any case, they were both deeply affected. He had to talk to both of them._

 _"Ben." Gil snapped his fingers in front of his friend._

 _"Huh?" Ben looked up at him. "Oh, sorry. I was doing it again."_

 _He smiled softly. It was that sweet, genuine, Gil smile that was gladly welcomed by Ben. "We both were."_

 _Ben smiled back at him. "I don't mean to push you to tell me more, but…." He trailed off._

 _Gil leaned into the table, folding his arms onto the top. "You really wanna know how many times I've killed?" His voice sounded cold, but his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret._

 _"It's important," Ben replied, barely above a whisper._

 _Gil took a deep breath, nodding. He wasn't going to give an exact number and Ben knew that. It was too much for him to bear and to tell Ben…. "Let's just say you'll need more than two hands to count them all."_

 _Ben slumped back in his chair. "I was afraid of that."_

 _There was something Ben wasn't telling him; something distressing; something he wanted to confess. His expression was strained. "What's wrong, Ben?" Gil's own expression turned to one of concern. "Does it have something to do with Harry and Uma?"_

 _Been straightened up, pursing his lips. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you. He said it would destroy you if you knew."_

 _"I'll find out one way or the other, Ben," Gil replied harshly. His voice softened. "I'll deal with the consequences as they come. If this involves Harry and Uma, especially if it's something that's hurting them, I want to know."_

 _Ben sighed and nodded. "I don't know when or how, but Harry found my dad's enchanted mirror."_

 _Both Gil's and CJ's eyes widened. "No. No, no, no," Gil kept repeating. "Please don't tell me he used that to see me."_

 _Ben broke eye contact with him._

 _Gil slumped back in his chair, his hand shaking. "If he used that mirror to see me, then he could've…."_

 _"He did," Ben said solemnly. "He saw you kill. I… I don't know how many."_

 _Sitting up, Gil slammed his fist onto the table. He briefly drew the attention of the other patrons, but they quickly returned to their own business. He ran his hand through his hair, staring down at the table. "Did Uma see it?"_

 _"I don't know," Ben replied softly. "If she did, she's never tipped her hand and Harry won't say."_

 _"Of course, he won't. I wouldn't, either. And neither would Uma." He slowly stood up. "It's one of the ways we protected each other here."_

 _Ben and CJ stood as well._

 _Gil looked at the young king, his eyes like steel. "You asked me a month ago if there was anything I wanted." Ben nodded. "I want the supplies to fix the Lost Revenge. She's always been fixable, we just never had the means to do it."_

 _"Of course."_

 _He pulled his jacket on, then grabbed his tricorn off the hat stand next to their table. (Ben had noticed some time ago that Gil's jacket resembled Harry's, only completely black.) As they headed towards the door of the Chip Shoppe, Gil stopped at the counter, paid for their meal. He and CJ retrieved their swords from the sword check-in bin, and then the trio left._

 _No one spoke as they made their way to the harbor. But as they neared the dock, Gil said, "I also want you to bring Harry and Uma here, just so I can see them. But not until after the ships fixed."_

 _"I'll do that," Ben replied._

 _"Thank you."_

 _They shook hands and Ben boarded the barge that awaited him. CJ and Gil watched quietly as the boat cut through the water and barrier back to Auradon. Part of Gil wished he had stepped onto the boat with Ben. However, there were too many kids still on the Isle that needed his care. No one else was going to do anything for them. Ben could only take so many at a time to Auradon, and they needed to be there more than he did. They deserve to be there._

 _CJ, noticing the faraway look in his eyes, said softly, "ye deserve to be there, too."_

 _He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for coming back."_

 _"Gil!" They both turned to see Harriet rushing up to them. "We've got a huge problem. Conlan's back."_

* * *

"Gil? Gil." He felt a gentle squeeze on his arm. "Hey."

"Hmm…." He looked down at CJ.

"Ye look worried," she said.

He sighed. "I suppose I am."

"Are ye worried about what they'll think of ye now?"

"Maybe a little," he replied, turning his gaze back to Auradon. "But I'm more worried about how they're doing. Harry saw me kill. I just hope he didn't see –"

CJ stopped him, placing her right index finger on his lips. "Gil… Stop. If he saw, he saw. We can't change it."

"I know we can't. But I'm just afraid of what it could've done to him if he did see. And then if Uma saw…."

She smiled softly at him, tapping his lips with her finger. "Then ye'll take care of them. Like ye always did. Even though they never realized it."

Gil pressed his forehead against hers. "Have I told you lately how much I love you."

"Ye tell me all the time."

"Yeah… It is hard for me to shut up, isn't it?"

She smiled again, pulling him into a kiss. "They're goin' te be here soon."

"I told Ben to bring them here."

"How 'bout I go down te the dock and I bring them up here."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay."

As CJ made her way off the ship, he returned his gaze to Auradon. Nine months; nine months had passed since he had last seen them. Nine months since he had last touched them, looked into their eyes. In less than an hour's time, they would be back with him; back together again. Just as they should be. And after taking down Conlan only a few hours ago, he needed them more than ever.

* * *

 **End A/N:** This is one of those rare times when I didn't plan anything out, including the whole Gil/CJ thing. I suppose I just wanted something different. Gil being with one of Harry's sisters is just funny to me. The reason for our trio being separated will be revealed in the next part. All I will say about it is that it was not a willful separation. Also, who Conlan is and what happened (when he was first mentioned) will be revealed in part two. What happened with Conlan mentioned at the end of this part, what all Harry saw with the enchanted mirror and whether or not Uma actually saw anything will be revealed in either part two or part three. It will all depend on how part two, which I've already begun writing, goes.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I will have the second part up as soon as possible. And as always, be lovely to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two is here! FINALLY! I am so sorry it took so long, but it is nearly twice as long as part one. So…all those things that I said would be explained in this part in the last part's end notes…yeah, it's note in this part. I'll get to that stuff in this part's end notes. Enjoy. (Please. Beggy-beggies.)**

 **Fallen Angel**

 **Part Two**

A solemn ambience filled the room were Uma and Harry sat, waiting to leave for the Isle, to return home. Ben went back and forth between looking out the window at the Isle of the Lost and the two Isle teenagers seated on a couch just a few feet away. When they first arrived in Auradon, Uma and Harry were just as they had been on the Isle. Their confident attitudes, and slightly over-bearing and loud personalities made many of the Auradon students run and hide. It amused Ben greatly to see it. About the only Auradon teens that were not affected by the new arrivals were Lonnie, Jane, and Doug; which Ben really wasn't all that shocked by. Harry, oddly, became good friends with Doug, and Uma with Lonnie. Uma and Mal even began to mend their old friendship, though Ben was sure theirs was a more recent development.

At first the two of them did well, in school and in general. Only a few weeks in, however, things began to change. They were little things at first, slight alterations to their personalities that on the surface seemed to swing towards the positive; but as the months passed, both Ben and Mal, along with Evie, Carlos and Jay, began to see those changes in a more negative light. Harry was slowly moving down a dangerous path and Uma was beginning to fall apart trying to stop him.

Jokes and rumors ran rampant around the Isle that Harry Hook was mentally unstable. Ben brushed it off as some kind of modern Isle lore; but as time went by, Ben became more and more certain there was far more truth to it than he allowed himself to believe. He inquired Uma of it, and while she didn't say too much about it, she revealed enough to make him believe it was, in fact, true. When he asked CJ, she gave him a very simple answer: their father had driven him that way. And while Uma helped Harry hold onto his sanity, it was Gil who kept him sane. Gil was their light in the darkness of the Isle and without him, that darkness appeared to have followed them. Uma did all she could to keep Harry from going completely mad without breaking down herself. They needed Gil. They needed their "sunshine boy." The knowledge that Gil was alive and well was all that was truly keeping the two of them from losing themselves to….

Ben blocked the thought from finishing. He couldn't bear to inform Gil of something so horrible if either of them took their own –. He quickly pushed the thought away. As much as he tried to keep such thoughts away, they would likely continue to prod his mind until he finally admitted to himself that suicide was a strong possibility. Especially for Harry. This reunion should have been planned much sooner. Ben mentally kicked himself for taking so long to do this. Nine months was far too long for them. All three of them were suffering for it. Seeing life on the Isle of the Lost firsthand, he understood why so many of the kids formed surrogate families.

Harry, Uma, and Gil were no exception.

They were definitely an odd trio when looked at from the outside. Or from any other side. Ben looked at Uma and Harry for a moment. He supposed he could compare them to a trident (also known as a "glorified pitchfork," as Eugene Fitzherbert once told him); Auradonian tridents, used mostly for decoration, were made in two pieces: the main spear and the secondary prongs. Uma and Harry were the left and right prongs; they may be together, but still needing that central spear to hold them up. And that's what they were missing. The whole situation tore at Ben's heart. Regardless if there was any truth to it, he blamed himself. The three of them should never have been separated like they were. But no matter how hard he tried, Gaston wouldn't have it. He understood Gil's resentment of Harry and Uma, but he knew that much of it was because of his father. While Gaston was not what one would call an intellectual, he wasn't stupid, regardless of what anyone thought. He was a brilliant strategist; he knew how to manipulate people without them realizing it; he was quite persuasive, especially to the weak minded. He knew what he was capable of and knew how to use it effectively. Although, the man's tactics didn't work on his mother. "Uncle Flynn" had referred to Gaston as a "douche bag." _Ben really wanted to know just what kind of childhood Eugene had_.

Despite his DNA, Gil was _not_ like his father. He wasn't stupid and while he didn't appear to have great intellect, he was more rational than a lot of people Ben knew. And the young king also knew that Harry and Uma saw more in Gil than either of them would ever admit to. Ben could see it in their eyes. They admired him. And now, more than anything, they desperately missed him; so much so that it was painful. And not always merely emotionally. Although for Uma the pain of Gil's absence remained mostly emotional, Harry's often boiled over to mental and even physical pain. Ben attributed the bulk of it to the Enchanted Mirror.

Ben turned back to the window. He hated that mirror. Forget putting it in the museum; it should be destroyed. That mirror had wreaked horrific havoc on Harry's fragile mind. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to break that accursed mirror.

As Harry fell apart, Uma held onto the pieces, an even heavier weight being placed on her shoulders. Ben truly believed that that was how she had always been. Carrying the weight of her crew's burdens, especially that of Harry and Gil. Uma was a strong, young woman; but Ben had witnessed her taking on more than she should. He wondered how she was still standing. When he had first met Uma, she was an angry girl, lashing out at anyone who got in her way. She clearly cared about her crew and they remained a part of it, regardless if they said or did something she didn't like. (Gil had had plenty of stories to share about that.) Uma was little more than a slave to her mother, even though, like every Isle child, she tried to look at it differently. It was normal. They were villains after all. Although they had both been themselves, more or less, when they had first arrived in Auradon, unlike Harry who steadily, then rapidly, went downhill, Uma appeared to move in the opposite direction, changing for the better. At least, on the surface.

Mal was the first to see through it. Uma's change was for Harry, to keep him together. The junior Hook may have been physically stronger, but Uma was stronger emotionally and mentally. It was something Harry desperately needed from her. There would be absolutely nothing left of him without her; he never would have made it on his own. Ben's concern for the two grew greater as the days passed. Harry only grew worse and refused any medical help; at least, psychological. The doctors that observed him were positive that Harry was suffering from some type of mental disorder, possibly multiple disorders; but they were not sure exactly what disorder, or disorders, it could be without a proper evaluation. This was explained to Harry and Uma, but the young Hook would have none of it. Uma informed Ben, in no uncertain terms, that no one would push Harry into any evaluations or tests. The young king assured her that no one would be forcing Harry to do something he didn't want to do. Besides, Ben was positive Gil was the only one who could convince Harry to go through with it.

Still, it was very disconcerting for Auradon's king, and knowing he wouldn't get much from Uma, who again, was already bearing too much onto herself, he turned to the only two he knew of that would have some insight into Harry's mindset. Though they couldn't add much more to it than what Uma had revealed, Ben's conversation with Mal and Jay reinforced what he believed Gil meant to the two pirates. It was a conversation with Gil, however, that solidified it for him and brought a greater understanding of Harry's fragile state of mind. Gil truly was their light, and that light had almost been extinguished.

 _Ben still had a million questions for Gil, questions that neither Harry nor Uma (out of respect for Harry) would answer. The third and strongest piece of the Trident was his only bet. For Ben, understanding every aspect of their relationship was crucial to fixing what he had broken. Something was plaguing the other two, especially Harry._ Had something happened to Gil that scared them? Had Harry done something to him that he regretted? Perhaps both? _Ben hated digging through their personal – the scar. There was a jagged scar that ran down the right side of Gil's face. He had assumed that Gil received the scar in a fight with another crew; but as he thought more deeply about it, he realized that Gil had been sporting the scar when he came to bring, what he had then assumed would be, the three of them to Auradon. Of course, he still could have received it from some rival; but Ben had a sinking feeling that that wasn't the case._

 _Curiosity was becoming his constant companion and could possibly become his demise if he wasn't careful. Regardless of the possible outcomes, he couldn't stem his inquisitiveness. As much as he didn't want to even consider the possibility, he had to know if Harry was, in fact, the cause of Gil's elongated facial scar. There was something just as important that he needed to know, though. Maybe a bit more important._

 _Not long after Harry and Uma had arrived in Auradon, they began insisting that he send much needed supplies back to the Isle. Harry had emphasized the need for medicine, and only the best available. Ben admired the pirate's, albeit unnecessary, persistence; but he felt there was something more than a simple, yet urgent request. It was hearing the urgency in his voice, seeing it in his eyes, seeing the same look in Uma's, that it finally clicked._

 _At this point he had yet to discover that his father's enchanted mirror had fallen into the hands of Harry Hook. Had he known, the Sea Three would have been reunited much sooner._

 _It was strange to think about, let alone say out loud; but Ben was becoming something of a fixture on the Isle of the Lost. The people knew him; he was no longer just a face on a poster covered in graffiti. Honestly, it made him laugh. How far he'd come in the past six months or so…. He picked up his pace as he made his way through the bazaar. Gil had requested they meet at a special out-of-the-way place to talk. It apparently was a spot where he and Harry – and at one point, Jay – had hung out;_ the roof top of one of the tenant buildings next to Green Alley. _Ben found it to be an odd name for an alley; but then, Auradon had its share of strange names. Gil told him he would know the alley when he saw it. There would also be a ladder waiting for him. It didn't take him long to find it._

 _"Talk about literal," he said to himself as he stepped into the alley. The walls of the two tenant buildings were painted green. Even the ground was green. "Green Alley. I hope that's green paint on the ground and not… Something else."_

 _He kicked a couple crates out of his way and climbed the ladder leaning against the south wall. Popping his head over the roof's edge, his eyes caught a long, black coat, fluttering in the light breeze. He briefly looked up, taking note of how prominent the scar on Gil's face stood out on his fair skin, before pulling himself up and onto the roof._

 _The Wharf Rats' captain paid no heed as Ben walked over to him. Whatever was in his sight had his complete attention. Ben stopped beside him, following his gaze. There was far more to this island than the young king ever knew. Before them lay a large forest. Ben had no idea it even existed; like most everyone in Auradon, he had assumed that the Isle of the Lost was covered from coast-to-coast with buildings. That was what it looked like from the south-facing windows of his castle. It appeared the Isle had its own secrets. The forest covering much of the Western coast was hidden by buildings and high rocky cliffs. The Isle of the Lost wasn't merely a few city blocks slapped onto a flat rock. There was life here; life that went unnoticed, that was imperceptible. There was a strange beauty to the island, one oddly concealed by an invisible, magical barrier. Even more odd to Ben was how, while the barrier kept magic out, kept all on the island trapped in a virtual bubble, it couldn't stop life from flourishing._

 _"Harry and I used to run along the rooftops when we were kids," Gil said, breaking the silence, his gaze not wavering. "Jay would join us occasionally. Sometimes we'd stop right here and look at the forest, then the vast expanse of the open ocean, watching it shimmer in the sunlight."_

 _Ben was a bit taken aback a Gil's eloquence. "I can't speak for them, though I'm certain that they, at least Harry, felt similar… but I've always felt like a little goldfish in its bowl, set up in a window with a view of the sea, staring out through the glass, wondering what it would feel like to brave the open waters…nothing holding you back." He looked at Ben. "I don't mean to do whatever we want necessarily." He returned his gaze to the water. "But just to be free. To not be chained down by your parents' mistakes. Or your own. There's something greater beyond us, Ben. Greater than us. There has to be."_

 _He looked back at Ben. The young king had a bemused look on his face. "Sorry," Gil said, smiling ruefully. "I've just had a lot more time to think without Uma and Harry here. That, and I've been spending a good deal of it around Yen Sid." He let out a heavy sigh. "What I'm not fighting, that is."_

 _"Don't apologize," Ben replied thoughtfully. "In recent months, I've found myself thinking similarly. All of our parents made mistakes, including mine. Mrs. Potts has really enjoyed reminding my dad of what he was like both before and after he was cursed."_

 _Gil let out a soft laugh, having turned his gaze to… Ben surmised it was nothing in particular. "At least your dad learned something. Mine…. He hasn't learned a damn thing. It's the way villains roll, right?"_

 _"You're not a villain, Gil." Ben was now looking at him._

 _The black-clad pirate replied with a humorless laugh. "That may've been true before Uma and Harry left."_

 _"I know you've killed, Gil. But you were defending your crew, yourself."_

 _"It wasn't all in defense of myself or anyone else." He closed his eyes, running his fingers along the hilt of his sword. "Sometimes, I just lose my temper."_

 _Ben was unsure of how to react to what he had just heard. It was not a confession he expected to hear from…. He looked out over the forest to the ocean; waves crashing against the rocks barely visible above the canopy. 'Sometimes, I just lose my temper.' Those words sounded so strange to him. Although, he had only known Gil for a short time, he knew this wasn't the Gil he had first met over a year ago; he wasn't Harry and Uma's Gil. As much as Ben disliked it, he understood why, even more so than how, Gil had changed so much. The Isle had become more dangerous, and the only reason Ben could walk around so freely was not because of his kingship, that meant nothing to the Isle's foulest and they would kill him on the spot if they were sure they would receive no repercussions from others on the Isle; no, the sole reason was that Gil had given them a warning of no uncertain terms to leave the young king alone._

 _It didn't take long for Ben to catch on to the simple truth of the Isle. No "adult" ruled the island prison. Despite being only eighteen, having to rise to the top from the bottom of the pit, and all that had transpired before Uma and Harry's departure, it was Gil who ruled the Isle of the Lost. It was Gil, son of Gaston, who wore the proverbial crown. He was loved, hated, respected… and feared. Maleficent had ruled by fear, but that was all she could accomplish. From the stories Ben had heard from the residents, including Mal and the rest of the Core Four, the evil faerie queen ruled more by avoidance than actual terror. The people avoided her and she them. Life went on as normal, for the Isle, until Mal faced her mother, defeating her by making the choice for herself, choosing good over evil, bringing the dragon to its knees; and leaving the Isle open to whomever desired to take it. And it was; by Uma, daughter of the sea witch Ursula, and Harry, son of the notorious Captain James Hook._ Until they left _. Someone had to squelch the hell that was unleashed on the Isle after their departure. Even villains had to be ruled by someone._

 _No one expected that someone to be the youngest son of Gaston. He wasn't seen as any kind of threat by anyone outside of his crew; just dumb muscle. But_ they _knew better. There was a handful of others that saw, that knew, what his crew did. Their sunshine boy could unleash the storm._

 _"Some interesting thoughts must be swirling around in your mind," Gil said, pulling Ben back into the present._

 _"Yeah…" He replied. "Just mulling over…." Ben paused, wondering if bringing it all up was a good idea._

 _"Mulling over what?" The pirate queried, glancing at him._

 _Ben took a deep breath. "How you rose to power."_

 _Gil gave him a baleful smile that should have sent chills down his spine. But the King of Auradon was unmoved. He had expected the response from… well, the King of the Isle of the Lost. The whole situation was bizarre._

 _"There's something you want to ask me. Something you didn't notice until recently," Gil said, the menacing smile fading away._

 _"I have a couple, actually," Ben replied._

 _The blond smiled his genuine Gil smile and sat down, his legs hanging over the edge. He glanced up at Ben who immediately took it as a cue to have a seat. "So. What're yer questions?"_

 _Obviously, the "how Gil rose to power" conversation was not going to take place. So, Ben went ahead with what he had intended to discuss in the first place. "We had barely arrived in Auradon when Harry and Uma began insisting that I send medical supplies back to the Isle. Actually, I think Harry began insisting before we were halfway there. Even threatened me once because he didn't think I was moving fast enough." The thought brought a smile to Ben's face. Harry and Uma both cared more for the people on the Isle than either would ever admit to._

 _"I understand them wanting to get medicine back here as soon as possible, but they were a little too adamant – forceful, really – for it to be something so general. I mean they were far less persistent with the food and freshwater." He paused for a moment. "Did I mention he threatened me?"_

 _Gil grinned. "You might've. About three minutes ago."_

 _Ben smiled softly. "It seemed pretty personal for them to react like they did."_

 _"So, you want to know why they were so adamant about getting the medicine here so fast."_

 _"I am curious." There was silence for a moment. "Now that I think about it," Ben continued, "there was a lot of fear in their eyes."_

 _Gil stared at him for a moment, then sighed. "It started a couple months after Mal and them left for Auradon. A freak snowstorm had swept over the Isle…."_

 _The Isle of the Lost was a breeding ground for bacteria and viruses. Getting sick was often a death sentence. In order to keep from finding themselves on their deathbeds, Isle residents would lock themselves up in their homes, blocking any drafts, at the first cough. Even the common cold could turn into a killer. They may have been villains, but that didn't mean that they should be deprived of good medicine. Despite being an Auradonian choosing to live on the Isle, without open communication with the kingdom, Yen Sid could only do so much. And Mother Gothel, as creepy and scary as she was, was often of little help. But illness could easily catch one off-guard. The Isle's erratic weather, which – not so surprisingly – would not be stopped by the ridiculous magic barrier that covered the island like a dome._

 _Gil would have enjoyed the snow far more, as would most of the younger residents of the island, if he had warmer clothing; especially a nice, heavy coat. But they had to make-do with what they were given. Fortunately, in the way of clothing they at least received something halfway decent. Too bad_ they _lacked the fortitude to do that with food and clean water. He may never show it, but it really irritated Gil that they were all treated like so much garbage just because their parents did horrible things. And now that mindset was being pushed on them. They were not permitted to be themselves, their own person; make their own decisions for their lives. They were villains; nothing more. And that's all they would ever be. Gil was determined to change that. He wasn't a puppet. He thought for himself, which was why he had chosen to stay with Uma and Harry. Regardless of what anyone thought, he believed that they were true friends. The son of Gaston was not going to be brainwashed by anyone. His father and teachers at school, except for Yen Sid, had told him that that was what those in Auradon did, brainwashed people. Maybe, Gil had thought, but the adults on the Isle – most of them, anyway – were doing the same. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought._

 _If he ever mentioned those thoughts to Uma or Harry, they would think he was off his rocker and tell him he thought too much. It was all about being good or evil. It was black and white. Well…maybe. Not that he would actually say any of it out loud to anyone. He sighed. Whenever he was "banished" from the chip shop, he had plenty of time to think. Usually, it was about_ why _he had been kicked out, because a good lot of the time, he had no idea why he was being booted to the curb. But since he had given up on trying to figure it out some time ago, he had room in his brain to think of other things._

 _A cold breeze sent shivers down his spine, breaking him from his thoughts. He had to get out of this crazy weather before he caught something; he had been outside a little too long. He zipped the thin jacket he was wearing all the way up and pulled the hood over his head. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he picked up the pace as he made his way through the bazaar, trying to avoid all the ice patches he could. He had been at the opposite end of the island, helping the Hunter guy – whatever his name was – build a new pen for his dogs, and securing the dogs in the pen, just as the strongest part of the storm hit. Gil wondered why the Hunter and his dogs were even on the Isle. The Hunter wasn't exactly evil, he was just a Hunter and his dogs were simply hunting dogs. They weren't mean and nasty; at least not to him. He also wondered how Cruella de Vil never got ahold of those dogs. But then again, the Hunter dogs didn't seem to really like anyone other than him and their master. There was a good chance they would have eaten her. Although, he was sure they would've liked Carlos._

 _Gil stopped. Were they even aware that there were dogs on the Isle? Strange. He continued his way through the bazaar, doing his best to avoid all the sneezing and coughing people, who hadn't shut themselves up in their homes yet. Not that it would help all that much. There wasn't a building on the Isle that wasn't drafty._

 _His eye twitched at the sudden stinging sensation on the right side of his face. The long, and still fresh, scar pulsated as it was hit with the cold air. Before he could –_

 _"So, you got the scar before you got sick?" Ben interrupted._

 _Gil tried not to roll his eyes. "Yes. I'll get to the scar later." He looked at Ben. "Now don't interrupt again."_

 _The young king pursed his lips. "Sorry."_

 _Gil eyed him, continuing. "Before I could think any more on it…."_

 _A scratchy, tingly sensation erupted in his throat. Please… No, he thought. Then…he coughed. This wasn't good. Quickening his pace, he coughed again. His throat was dry and sore by the time he made it to the chip shop. Stepping in, he noticed the place was near empty. Only Uma, Harry, and a few of the crew were still there._

 _He sauntered over to the counter where Uma stood. "I need something to drink," he said before Uma could open her mouth._

 _She gave a brief grimace, then left to get Gil a glass of water and was back before Harry, who had finally noticed, made it over to the blond. "And where have ye been?"_

 _"North end," he replied, gulping down the water. "Helping the Hunter build a new pen for his dogs."_

 _His captain and first mate stared at him in disbelief. Of what, he wasn't sure; until they spoke in concert. "There's dogs on the Isle?"_

 _It was Gil's turn to stare at them with an incredulous look. "Yer kidding, right?" Although there was an underlying tone of amusement._

 _They continued to stare. "Oh, this's too good," Gil said, grinning. He finally knew something they didn't. And they were never going to hear the end of it. "You seriously didn't know."_

 _Harry narrowed his eyes. "Since when da Ah ever go tae the other end of the Isle?"_

 _"We passed right by his home when we sailed the ship to the Isle of the_ _Doomed. It wasn't that –" His comment was interrupted by a hacking cough. "It wasn't that foggy." He took another drink. "And I can't believe you didn't hear them barking." He looked at Harry. "And you were over there two weeks ago." Harry grimaced._

 _Uma immediately put her hand to Gil's temple. "You don't feel warm," she said._

 _"I'm fine. It's just a cough. My throat's really dry," Gil said, downplaying how he truly felt._

 _"Why dinnae we believe ye?" Harry replied, furrowing his brow._

 _"I don't know. I can't read your minds." He finished off his glass of water before adding, "not that I wanna read yer mind."_

 _Uma smirked while Harry growled. The pirate raised his hook towards the blond, but abruptly stopped when Gil went into a coughing fit. Harry backed away a few steps._

 _"Just a cough, huh?" Uma glowered. "Sit."_

 _Gil sighed and marched over to the table closest to the fire that had been built in an old metal drum._

 _"It still too cold to go back to the ship right now," she continued. "So, stay there."_

 _The blond let out a soft groan but complied. Harry took a seat across from him. "What were ye doin' runnin' aroun' in this weather?" Harry asked quietly, an unusually concerned air to his tone._

 _Gil stared into space, rubbing the scar._

 _"Aye, right."_

 _Little was said for the remainder of the day. With no more customers coming in and the remaining crew having gone back to the ship, Ursula allowed Uma to close the chip shop early. After another hour or so passed, the trio made their way to the Lost revenge and sleep._

 _Gil grew quiet. A few minutes passed before Ben decided to speak. "Why'd you stop?"_

 _"I was waiting for you ask something about dogs being on the Isle," the blond replied with a smirk._

 _Ben grimaced, though the thought had crossed his mind._

 _"And… I will get to the scar. Eventually." Ben watched him pull out a golden object that was either a pocketwatch or a compass from his coat pocket. Gil traced over the ship emblem on the front with his thumb. "Or you could ask Harry."_

 _"I think I might pass on that one," the young king replied._

 _Gil huffed. "The worst he'll do is clam up."_

 _"Yeah… He's been doing a lot of that lately." Ben pursed his lips. "Most of the time he looks pissed. Uma… I can't read her at all."_

 _Gil stared at the compass (Ben decided to go with it being a compass since he didn't hear any taking), turning it in his right hand. Ben waited for the blond to speak, but when Gil made no move to talk, the young king took the opportunity to continue._

 _"They miss you, Gil. They're not the same without you."_

 _"I miss_ _them_ _," he replied softly. Placing the compass back into his pocket, he returned to his story. "Not much happened over the next week and a half, except for me trying to hack up a lung. It wasn't until the morning I was still in bed after they were up." He looked at Ben. "Just so you know, most of this I don't remember. It's all from what I was told by Harry, Uma, and the rest of my crew." Ben nodded. "Again, I'm normally the first up out of the three of us, except for this particular morning…."_

 _Harry Hook had never been an earlybird. Even as a child he had to be dragged out of bed. On the rare occasion that they were able to get their hands on some bacon, and the Jolly Roger's cook (whoever it happened to be that particular day) was actually good at his job, the smell of sizzling bacon would waft through the ship and make its way into the boy's nostrils. This would send the boy into something of a frenzy. Catapulted out of bed, tripping over blankets thrown onto the floor, he would make a mad dash for the galley, chanting "bacon." Occasionally, he would find his blond-haired friend waiting for him. And often it would be this friend that had cooked the bacon – perfectly!_

 _This morning on the Lost Revenge it was Gil's turn to cook; cook the bacon that they had – somehow – acquired. Harry didn't care if he ate anything else, he just wanted bacon. But instead of waking to the smell of sizzling bacon permeating his nostrils, he awoke to… Nothing. Something was horribly wrong. He jumped out of bed, tripping over his mess of blankets and pillows that had found their way to the floor and made a beeline for the galley._

 _The crew was only now filing in. Peering inside he saw Jonas cooking, well, beginning to. Uma was already in there, but Gil was nowhere in sight. Something was definitely, horribly wrong. He made a U-turn, rushing toward their rooms. Maybe Gil was just oversleeping. It wouldn't be the first time. Then again, the blond only overslept when he wasn't feeling –_

 _Harry banged madly on Gil's door, shouting, "Gil." There was silence. He pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear something, anything. "Gil."_

 _Under normal circumstances, Gil's lack of response would have had Harry barging into the blond's room, shouting; but for reasons he couldn't quite grasp, the pirate found himself afraid to open the door. Gil never remained quiet after he (or Uma) yelled at him when he was still in his cabin. Harry's heart was pounding._

 _"Get a grip, Harry," he said to himself. "Everythin's fine. He can be a heavy sleeper, ye know that. He can be impossible tae wake up."_

 _It was true; Gil could be a pain to wake up. So why didn't he believe it?_

 _He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Peering in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at first. Then his eyes focused on Gil. He was laying on his side, facing the wall. Moving closer, he began hearing a low, wheezing sound. He knelt beside Gil's bed, gently shaking the blond._

 _"Gil?"_

 _The only response the pirate received was a hacking cough. He rolled Gil onto his back. The blond was saturated with sweat and appeared to be struggling to breathe. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. His feeling had been right. Something was terribly wrong. Gil was sick, very sick. As he went into another coughing fit, Harry ran to the room's door, shouting for Uma._

 _This was bad. Very bad._

 _Harry was loud enough to wake the dead. Or at least loud enough to bring not only Uma, but the entire crew, running for Gil's room. Harry was back at the blond's side as Uma charged in, followed closely by Bonny._

 _Gil's wheezing could be heard over the commotion. As Bonny arrived at his side, he began coughing so violently, his whole body shook. She felt his temples and forehead with the back of her hand. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch. He had a fever, for certain._

 _"He's burning up," she said. Taking in all the obvious symptoms, cough, sweat, fever, wheezing, trouble breathing, she couldn't be one hundred percent certain; but all of Gil's symptoms pointed to one of the worst illnesses anyone on the Isle could come down with: pneumonia. And a very serious case, at that._

 _"We need to get him to Yen Sid," she said as calmly as possible._

 _Uma frowned. "Why? What's wrong with him?"_

 _Bonny remained quiet, finding it difficult to continue._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Harry growled, with an underlying tone of fear._

 _The girl took a deep breath. "I can't be certain, but all his symptoms are leadin' to – they're pointin' to pneumonia. And a very severe case, at that." Bonny stared intensely at her captain and first mate. "We need to get him to Yen Sid now."_

 _Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Uma stopped him. "How do you know he can help?" Uma asked._

 _"Because Gil told me Yen Sid has access to medicines Mother Gothel doesn't," Bonny answered._

 _The junior Hook shuddered at the mention of 'Mother Gothel.' That woman was flat-out creepy. Just mentioning her made his skin crawl._

 _"All right," Uma said. "Let's get him to Yen Sid."_

 _"And where exactly do we find him?" Harry questioned, leaving only a brief pause before continuing. "Better question._ How _exactly do we plan tae get Gil tae him? He's not goin' tae jump up and start walkin'."_

 _A loud clap of thunder echoed through the air, breaking Gil from his story. "Of course," he said, looking up at the sky. "Let's get out of here before it starts to rain."_

 _He stood up, helping Ben to his feet. "This happen often?" The young king asked._

 _"All the time," Gil sighed._

 _As he dropped off the ladder to the alley floor ahead of Ben, a large raindrop hit him on the face. "And there it is." Ben's feet hit the ground. "I'll finish the story on the way the chip shop."_

 _"Sounds good," he replied. "Besides, I am hungry."_

 _Gil smiled and shook his head as they began their trek to the chip shop._

 _It had taken a few moments for them to figure out how to get Gil to wherever Yen Sid was. Gonzo had found a stretcher in one of the holds. (They really needed to give the ship a thorough go-through.) Jonas and Desiree ran ahead to find the Dragon Hall professor while the other four, plus one incapacitated, weaved their way through the darkened streets in the cold night._

 _Harry didn't know much about anything medical, just basic first aid, something all pirates were taught; but he was absolutely positive that bringing Gil out into the cold night air was a bad idea, no matter how quickly they moved. Regardless, they trudged on in the direction of Dragon Hall, Harry and Gonzo carrying Gil, Bonny in the lead and Uma walking alongside Harry._

 _The junior Hook began grumbling. "How long can it possibly take tae find the old –"_

 _He was cut off by shouting in the distance. It was Jonas. He held up his lantern, waving the group towards him with his opposite hand. They quickened their pace as much as they could; snow still clung to the ground and large ice patches remained on the streets. 'The last thing we need is for one of us to slip,' Harry thought._

 _Gil's coughing echoed in the still night; the cold leaving the island in eerie silence. At the moment, Harry was not fond of the quietude. It was very unnerving. Despite having his jacket on, the young pirate shivered. Their constant movement was not helping him warm-up. With every step he took the temperature seemed to drop a degree._

 _"We're almost there," Jonas, now in the lead, said. "Desiree's already with him, setting up a spot for Gil."_

 _They trudged on for another twenty minutes before Uma caught sight of a flickering light, shining in the window of a small stone structure. "There," she said, pointing at the light._

 _Passing by Dragon Hall grounds, Harry shuddered. The school was almost as creepy at night as the Isle of the Doomed was during the day. Almost. Harry felt the stretcher began to shake. He glanced back, thinking Gonzo may have slipped. But it wasn't Gonzo. Gil was shaking._

 _"Uma, check Gil," Harry said. "Try tae get him tae stop shakin'."_

 _She wasn't entirely sure how she could accomplish that. Uma knew that his shaking was due to his illness and possibly the cold. Harry and Gonzo stopped momentarily, while Bonny shouted for Jonas to stop. Uma placed her hand on the blond's face, talking to him, trying to calm him. Despite the cold, Gil's skin was still hot._

 _"Gil," she said softly, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay."_

 _His eyes partially open. "Uma?" He sputtered quietly, hacking coughs following._

 _"Yer gonna be okay."_

 _"I'm – I'm cold," he stuttered._

 _"We're almost at Yen Sid's. Just hang on."_

 _When Gil finally stopped shaking, the group continued on. "It's just up this way," Jonas stated, leading them onward._

 _They followed him up a winding path just past Dragon Hall. The stone abode stood silently on the small hill overlooking the eastern coast like a sentinel. A lantern flickered brightly in the window facing them. As they approached his home, Yen Sid stepped out to greet them._

 _"Come, come. Quickly," he said, beckoning them inside._

 _As they entered, they were hit with a blast of warmth. Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Yen Sid directed the boys over to a bed set up near the fire. Harry's eyes darted around the room. The stone-laid, central fireplace was a literal partition between the room they were in and the one next to it. Pictures hung on the walls, including one that appeared to be an aerial view of the Isle. Yen Sid disappeared into the next room as he and Gonzo, with Jonas's help, moved Gil from the stretcher to the bed. As soon as the blond was on the bed, Bonny made her way over, pushing Jonas and Gonzo out of the way. Harry sat down on the elevated hearth that wrapped around the fireplace, extending to the wall, watching Bonny as she placed a pillow under Gil's head and covered him with blankets. The other two boys made themselves comfortable of the dark green, plush-looking couch. Uma sat down next to him, on his left, closer to Gil's head. She ran her fingers through the blond's hair. His wheezing had grown worse since they had left the ship._

 _"Yer gonna be okay, Gil," she said._

 _Harry wasn't so sure. The look on his face must have said what he was thinking because Uma turned to him saying, "Gil's a fighter. He stronger than both of us. He'll be okay."_

 _"Aye, right," he replied softly, looking at Gil. He found it difficult to believe, and he wasn't positive if Uma even believed herself._

 _Harry sighed, looking back at the fireplace. Peering into it, he could see Desiree on the other side, most of her, anyway. The lintel cut her off at the shoulders. He turned back, removing his jacket, laying both it and his hook on the hearth in front of the fire, He looked over the room once more, noticing a large picture; a map. At the bottom of the map, written in gold calligraphy, was the word 'Auradon.' He was about to get up and look at the map when Desiree came in with a large bowl, followed by Bonny with a second bowl._ Wait. When did Bonny go into the other room? _Desiree handed one of the bowls to Harry, while Bonny sat down on the opposite side of Gil, holding the other. The bowls were filled with folded cloths. He watched as Bonny took one of the cloths and began to dab at Gil's face. Uma took a cloth from the bowl he was holding and did the same._

 _"Me and the boys are going to head back to the ship," Desiree said._

 _Gonzo and Jonas gave her a look that said, "we are?" Their expressions made Harry grin._

 _Uma nodded at them and they left, Gonzo and Jonas rather begrudgingly._

 _Just as they left, Yen Sid appeared with a glass filled with some kind of cloudy liquid. "He'll need to drink this."_

 _"What is that?" Harry questioned, eyeing the concoction suspiciously._

 _"It's his medicine," Bonny replied. "He needs to sit up."_

 _Harry handed the bowl to Uma, then walked along the hearth behind her to Gil. "Hold 'im up," he said to the girls, as he gently lifted Gil into the sitting position. Harry slipped behind him and Gil leaned back into him as he was hit with another violent coughing fit. The junior Hook put his arms around the blond to keep him from shaking too much._

 _"Let him rest a moment," Yen Sid said as Gil's coughing fit ceased._

 _It took some time, but Gil was able to drink the entire concoction and keep it down. He would be given two more of the medicated drinks before the night was over. Harry didn't move from his spot behind Gil until the wee hours of the morning after having fallen asleep for a few hours himself. The pirate awoke sometime later, finding himself stretched out on the hearth. He propped himself up, looking around. Uma was asleep on the couch and Bonny had taken the chair. Yen Sid was nowhere to be seen. He sat up, looking back at Gil who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The blond looked much better than he had yesterday._

 _"It will take a few more days, but he should make a full recovery."_

 _Harry, slightly startled, turned to his right to see the old wizard seated on the hearth about 2 feet away. He looked at the man for a moment before turning his attention to his friend. The words were in his head; he wanted to say them._ Thank you _. But the ways of the Isle practically prevented it. He glanced back at Yen Sid when Uma walked up to the other side of Gil's bed._

 _"How is he?" She asked._

 _Harry looked up at her, glanced again at the wizard, then said, "he says it'll take a few more days, but Gil should make a full recovery."_

 _"Good," she said shortly._

 _Bonny stirred at Uma's reply and quickly joined the two of them. She looked at Harry and he gave her a knowing nod. Reaching to feel Gil's forehead and temples, she noted that his skin had cooled slightly._

 _At her touch, the blond's eyes fluttered open. He looked around at the three of them and smiled. "Hey."_

 _The other three smiled back is Harry and Uma each took one of Gil's hands. "Welcome back, mate," Harry said, an undeniable grin plastered on his face._

 _Uma squeezed the hand she held. "Yer gonna be fine."_

" _They never left my side," Gil said as he leaned back in his chair at the chip shop where the two young men had taken refuge from the storm._

 _"So much for friendship_ not _been a thing on the Isle," Ben replied with a smile._

 _Gil smiled. "Yeah…. There were times when I wondered if they really were my friends." Ben raised an eyebrow at the confession. "But they always came through in the end." He took a drink of his ale (or so Ursula called it). "They're not the most expressive when it comes to affection." He paused. "No one here is, really."_

 _Ben nodded. "So… What about that scar of yours? What happened?"_

 _Gil cocked his head to the side, pointing his ear towards the ceiling, and then looked towards the saloon style doors. "Looks like the rain stopped," he said, effectively evading Ben's question._

 _"You want me to ask Harry, don't you?" The blond turned to him with a cheeky grin. Ben sighed with exasperation – and a smile. "Fine. I'll ask him." He stood. "I suppose I should be going."_

 _"I'll walk you down to the wharf," Gil said, standing. "I need to get back to the ship."_

 _Ben nodded, and they started for the door. "I have one more quick question." He stopped abruptly, turning around, Gil nearly toppling into him. "Why weren't you also named Gaston?"_

 _Gil grinned. "My mother named me. She told my dad, in no uncertain terms, that he was not going to name her precious boy, Gaston the anything. She even threatened him great bodily harm. Or so he claims. I'm pretty sure he was more afraid of her that he ever was of Maleficent. I know my mom was never afraid of her."_

 _"She sounds like she was a great lady."_

 _"She was." He looked down. "She didn't belong here."_

Lumiere walked into the room, stopping at Ben's side. "Your lunch awaits, sire."

"Thank you, Lumiere," Ben replied, staring out the window.

"Shall I have it brought in here?"

"Please."

"Of course, sire," Lumiere said as he exited the room.

Ben made his way back to Uma and Harry, sitting down in a plush chair across from them. Harry was leaning forward, staring at the floor, as he had been for the past fifteen minutes; Uma, on the other hand, had been rather fidgety. The young king took a deep breath. He wanted to know about Gil's scar and the Isle's king had insisted that he ask the pirate. Ben wasn't so sure that that was a good idea, but Gil knew Harry and Uma better than anyone and Ben trusted him.

"You know I don't like to pry into anything personal," Ben began, half expecting Uma to say, "then don't," as a servant brought their lunch to them, setting it on the coffee table. "Thank you," he said.

Harry stared at the food.

Uma prodded him. "Eat."

The pirate sighed, picking up a slice of chicken, not giving a sea dog's dungbie about silverware – or manners.

"I tried asking Gil," Ben continued, "but he insisted that I ask you."

As soon as the words left the young king's mouth, Harry knew exactly what Ben was seeking. "Ye wan' tae know about the scar," he said softly.

The king took a deep breath. "I do."

"It's all my fault." Harry looked up at him. "Ah cannae remember what we were even fightin' about." He paused. "Ah was mad at him fer somethin'. It was probably stupid. We started takin' swings at each other." A tiny shadow of a grin crossed his lips. "He decked me pretty good. Made me drop my hook. Woulda been impressed if Ah hadnae been so angry."

 _Harry retrieved his hook that had slid down the narrow passage, stopping by Gil's cabin door. He and Gil stood facing each other, huffing and puffing from the physical exertion. Each sporting a busted lip, blackeye, and a few other bruises. The junior Hook also sported a small cut above his right eyebrow from smacking his head on a hanging lamp after miscalculating one of the blond's punches._

 _"I'm done," Gil breathed. "This is stupid. I'm outta here."_

 _Harry glared at him, his anger still at the boiling point. He tightened his grip on his hook._

 _"What?" The blond hissed. Seeing the fury in the pirate's eyes, he decided he had better leave, before one of them did something they both regretted._

 _What happened next was something neither of them ever expected to happen. Much to Gil's shock, Harry came at him with his hook, catching him at the hairline above his right temple, dragging it down the side of his face, catching the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Gil reared back, causing the hook to continue along his jawline to his chin. The blond howled in pain, dropping to his knees._

 _Harry stood in shock, disbelieving of what he had just done. Gil looked up at him incredulously; his hand covering his face, blood oozed between his fingers. He had ceased his painful screams and now glared at the pirate, breathing rapidly and sneering. Harry could see a multitude of emotions in the blond's uncovered eye: pain; rage; hate; and… Hurt. It was like an arrow through his heart, seeing the vexed look in Gil's eye. He had just stepped over a line he was never to cross, no matter what. He had allowed himself to lose control, lash out, and attack one of only a handful of people that meant the world to him._

 _The hurt that had flashed in Gil's eye wasn't that of hurt feelings or pride, Gil always stood above that cowardice crap. No…. That look of hurt, was a look of betrayal; a look that said, 'what the hell did you do that for?'_

 _Gil's countenance quickly changed as he gave the pirate a low, guttural growl, hate engulfing his expression. "You filthy, bilge-sucking gobshyte," he seethed as he stood to his feet, blood both gliding down his arm and dripping off his chin._

 _Harry remained as still as stone, a horrified expression on his face. "Gil…."_

 _The blond didn't wait to hear what his 'friend' had to say; that is, if the junior Hook could get past simply saying his name. He could see the shame and regret in the other boy's eyes, but he was too angry to care. He turned and walked away, leaving the dark-haired pirate standing silently in the passageway._

 _Harry took a few steps back, watching Gil walk away, bumping into the wall. He slid down onto the floor, staring glassy-eyed into nothing. He swung his head to the right, looking at the ground. Tiny pools of blood littered the passage. The pirate lifted his hook into his line of sight. It was covered in blood; Gil's blood. The gash would leave a nasty scar; a permanent reminder of what had happened; of what he had done to one of best friends, his brother._

"Didnae see him fer almost a week. Thought somethin' else had happened tae him." He looked up at Ben. "Ah wen' lookin' fer him. Found him at the other end of the Isle at the Hunter's."

 _Harry had been searching for him all day, as he had been for the past five, and now, finally finding the blond, he stood silently a few yards away, unable to move any closer._

 _Gil, who was down on one knee working on a fence, turned to see the pirate. "Harry?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "What're you doin' here?"_

 _"Lookin' fer ye," he replied softly. "Haven't seen ye since…."_

 _The blond glanced away toward the right, trying to hide the rather nasty looking, stitched up gash. He didn't want Harry to see it, even though he knew it was inevitable and the idea of trying to hide it was a bit ridiculous. He looked back at the pirate. Harry flinched, as he caught a glimpse of the gash that he had given Gil. It was going to be one nasty scar._

 _"I've been a bit busy." He paused. "Sorry I haven't come by."_

 _Harry was now a few feet away, having moved closer to his friend without realizing it. "Ye have no reason tae be sorry. Ah do. Ah haven't told ye yet." He kneeled down next to Gil. Ahm sorry, Gilly. Ah just…."_

 _Gil squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I've already forgiven you. And I'm sorry for calling you a filthy, bilge-sucking gobshyte."_

 _"Ah did deserve it."_

 _"Maybe. But I still shouldn't have said it." Gil returned to working on the fence._

 _The pirate huffed, a half-smile on his face. "Why do ye do that?"_

 _Gil furrowed his brow. "Do what?"_

 _"Put it all back ontae yerself."_

 _"I'm not." He looked at Harry. "You were lost in yer anger. You didn't know what you were doing." He turned back to the fence. "I knew exactly what I was saying. And I meant it." He sighed. "I also hated myself for even thinking it, let alone actually saying it."_

 _While he wanted to remind Gil that he had every right to think and say what he did, Harry knew it would be futile. Gil just didn't hold any grudges for very long._

 _"Yer too good fer this place, Gil," Harry said, sounding the sincerest Gil had ever heard._

 _The blond looked at him; the pirate's sincerity evident in his eyes. Gil gave him a soft smile._

 _"So are you and Uma. Despite what anyone says or thinks."_

 _Harry huffed again. "Ahm not so sure about –"_

 _"I know the two of you better than anyone. Including yer own parents." He looked silently at the pirate for a moment. "If there's good in me, there's good in you, too, Harry. And there's good in Uma." Harry sat back in the dead grass, unsure of what to say – or do._

 _"Ye really think that, do ye?"_

 _"I believe that. And I know I'm right."_

 **xXx**

 **E/N:** Hopefully, I caught all my grammar mistakes. I rushed through the second proofread. I really wanted to get this up tonight.

I know it has an odd ending to it, but I didn't want to add anymore to this part and ruin the moment between Harry and Gil.

Okay, so all that stuff I said would be in this part…I completely forgot about. So, that's why it's not in here, but it will be in the next part. I will make sure of it. This part also went in a slightly different direction than I initially intended. I wanted there to be more to Harry's downward spiral than being separated from Gil and what he saw with the enchanted mirror wasn't sufficient. It needed to be deeper and be something that deeply affected both him and Uma.

So…that's all I have. No heads-up for part three. That way I won't forget anything.

Remember, be lovely to each other.

Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, it's finished. It only took me a minute. I would've had this up earlier, but I had to take a break to watch the first round of the NHL Draft. Yes, I_ had _to. At any rate – or whatever – here it is, the final installment of Fallen Angel. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that may remain._

 **Part Three**

When Ben had first met Harry over a year ago, he was wild, unpredictable, and a bit off-kilter. Now, as Ben looked at the young pirate staring out the window of the limo as they readied to leave, he wondered just how much of a mental breakdown that mirror had caused. He may never know; and maybe that was best. Both pirates were dealing with a trauma that he couldn't fathom – or fix. Uma seemed to be handling things okay, but her mind wasn't as fragile as Harry's. Ben knew she believed she had to stay strong for both of them.

He couldn't remember which meeting it was exactly, possibly one of the last, when he had noticed how pale and drained Gil looked. He remembered how he had heard of this Conlon person a few times and wondered if he had something to do with it. They were all uneasy at that meeting and as he thought more of it, it had to be that final meeting. It was the time Gil and the others finally revealed exactly who this Conlon was. Hearing about him sent chills down Ben's spine. Conlon could make the Flying Dutchman smile with pride. Maleficent should have gotten some pointers from him. Putting an entire kingdom to sleep for 100 years and forcing a child to be raised by fairies was child's play. According to Gil, compared to Conlon, his own father was a saint. All of it made Ben shudder, but it was when Harriet and CJ drew the comparison between their father and Conlon that Ben almost wished for the death of this Conlon. _Almost_. Although, he was sure, unfortunately, that a wish was not needed for that to happen.

There was so much he still wanted to know, some of it he likely never would; but if he was going to get any more out of the pirate, he knew he would have to follow his lead, just as he did with Gil that final meeting.

* * *

 _Gil sat on his bed, scraping off the loose bark of a piece of driftwood. He planned to carve something out of it, he just wasn't sure what. Maybe something for Harry or Uma. They would be here in a few days or so. He could make another toy for one of the kids._

 _A knock at his cabin door pulled him from his thoughts. Whatever he decided to make, it would likely have to wait. He lay the wood and knife on his desk and answered the door. Jonas stood on the other side._

 _"He's here," Jonas said. "Waitin' fer ye on deck."_

 _"Tell him I'll be right there."_

 _Jonas nodded and left._

 _Sighing heavily, he closed the door. This was not how he wanted Ben to see him. He was sore, exhausted, and he looked like death warmed over. What he truly wanted to do was sleep for a week. He wasn't sure if he looked worse than he felt or felt worse than he looked. Pulling his shirt off the mirror, he kept his eyes elsewhere, not wanting to see the reflection of his scars. It was enough to know that they were there. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he slipped his shirt on and then grabbed his coat and hat. Hopefully, he wouldn't drop dead in front of Ben._

* * *

 _Ben leaned on the railing, looking out over the vast ocean before him; well, sort of. Auradon was kind of in the way. However, he did have a good view of Neverland. He could understand Harry's complaints now. He'd get sick of looking day in and day out at a place he could never get to. Uma had also made her thoughts known about it all those months ago, though not quite as loudly as the hook-wielding pirate. Too bad they couldn't have anchored the ship on the east or west coast of the Isle; then they would have had an incredible view of the ocean, just like the view from Gil's favorite spot on top of that tenet building._

 _"I think I'm beginning to understand Harry's desire to sail," he said, hearing footsteps he had come to know so well._

 _"What true pirate wouldn't have that desire?" Gil stopped beside him. "She's seaworthy again. I would've loved to've surprise Harry with her. Showing up in Belle's Harbor at the helm."_

 _Ben looked at him solemnly. "I wish I could've made that happen for you. For all of you."_

 _Gil smiled softly. "They'll be here in a week. That's good enough. I don't need any more than that."_

 _Both young men became lost in thought as they gazed over the water. "I want you to come back with me," Ben said suddenly._

 _Gil looked at him, his brow furrowed. "What?"_

 _"After your reunion." Ben turned to him. "I want you to come back with us." Gil opened his mouth to speak, but Ben continued. "You, CJ, Harriet. Both your crews. All of you. I'll figure out a way to get your ship out, too. That might take a while, but you will have the Lost Revenge out on the open seas."_

 _Gil was lost for words._

 _"I understand you don't live in your dad's house anymore."_

 _"I don't need to," Gil replied. "I have the ship. I hardly ever talk to him."_

 _"What about your brothers?"_

 _"They come around every once in a while." He grinned. "Though for some reason they avoid this place if Harriet's around."_

 _Ben chuckled. "I mean it, Gil. I want all of you to come back with us. I can't keep you separated from Harry and Uma anymore. And I can't allow them to come back here and stay. All of you should be in Auradon. And maybe someday all of your parents will be welcome back and this island will no longer be needed." He paused. "But until then…."_

 _Gil nodded. "No one in my crew gets left behind."_

 _"I promise."_

 _They fell silent, both gazing out over the sea, Ben looking at Auradon and Gil… Well, Ben wasn't sure. The blond didn't seem to be looking at anything. He appeared drained, exhausted, like he could pass out at any moment. Ben decided he should probably say something before the pirate did collapse._

 _"Can I ask you something?" Ben said._

 _Gil gave him a sideways glance. "Of course."_

 _"Who is Conlon, exactly?"_

 _Hearing footsteps, Gil turned around, leaning against the railing, smiling. Ben followed suit. CJ and Harriet now stood before them. The young king smirked. Of course. Who else would it be? Gil's crew was already here._

 _"Sounds like you boys are startin' an interestin' conversation, Harriet said. "Ye weren't plannin' on leavin' us out now, were ye?"_

 _Gil smirked. "Never." He pushed himself off the railing and stepped in front of CJ, giving her a kiss. He looked back at Ben. "Let's talk somewhere else."_

 _Ben nodded as Gil led them to his office._

 _Looking around as he entered the room, Ben queried, "you have an office separate from your room?"_

 _Gil gestured for him to sit at the round table almost dead center in the room. "On the ship, yes."_

 _"So," Ben began as Gil finally joined him and the girls after fiddling with something on his desk. "Who's Conlon?"_

 _"He's the leader of the Black Hearts," Harriet answered._

 _"He used to run with Uma's crew, until he and Gil had a fallin' out," CJ added._

 _Ben raised an eyebrow, intrigued, yet a little confused. Gil remained silent._

 _"They weren't necessarily on bad terms," Harriet continued, "but they stayed away from each other. Conlon knew Gil would never leave Uma's an' Harry's sides…."_

 _"Not tae mention Harry didn't like Conlon," CJ finished._

 _"Why is that?" Ben asked._

 _CJ shrugged._

 _"He talked too much," Gil said, breaking his silence. "Harry's always had a problem with anyone outside his circle talking trash about his 'family.'"_

 _"Sounds like someone else I know," CJ quipped, smiling._

 _Gil smirked and continued. "Most people he could ignore… Or just threaten and they'd quickly apologize. But Conlon… Conlon didn't know when to shut up."_

 _Ben flashed his own smirk. As it faded, he looked at Harriet. "What did you mean by Conlon knew Gil would never leave Uma's and Harry's sides?"_

 _It was now Harriet's turn to smirk and joined in. "Conlon had wanted Gil on his crew ever since Gil had beaten up Conlon's first mate."_

 _"That's a story unto itself," CJ remarked, peaking Ben's interest; but it wasn't the proper time for tangents._

 _"But Gil was already a part of Uma's crew and had been for some time," Harriet continued._

 _"So, he joined with Uma's crew to try and convince Gil to leave," Ben inferred._

 _"Something like that," Gil said._

 _CJ cupped her hands on his cheeks. "Of course, his attempt was futile."_

 _Gil grinned, while Harriet let out an annoyed sigh. Ben stifled a laugh._

 _Harriet gave Ben a look that said, "please ask him something." Getting the drift, he asked Gil, "so, what happened between you and Conlon?"_

 _"Didn't like the way he looked at Uma. Or Harry," he replied shortly._

 _"Among other things," CJ threw in._

 _Ben noted Gil trying to prevent himself from smirking again. The blond continued, "we got into an argument and he left."_

 _There was doubt in Ben's mind that it was that simple and as interested as he was in finding out the entire truth, it wasn't the time. "And now with Uma and Harry in Auradon…."_

 _Silence momentarily filled the cabin. "He definitely wasn't expectin' Gil tae take over," CJ chimed proudly._

 _"And literally become the King of the Isle of the Lost," Harriet added. "Now he's challenged Gil three times… And lost each one."_

 _"But he's still dangerous," Gil deadpanned. "If you wanna see true psychopathy in action… He's yer man."_

 _Harriet gave a humorless laugh. "He makes Harry look like Gil." Gil smirked. "Or Maleficent like Fairy Godmother."_

 _Ben stared out the cabin door's window as Gil stood and walked over to a cabinet on his left. "Anyone thirsty?" The pirate captain asked._

 _"Yeah, sure," Ben replied, not moving his gaze._

 _Gil grinned at the girls who were oddly amused at Ben's sudden trip to Lala land. The clinking of the classes on the table brought Ben back to reality. "Something interesting out there?" Gil asked._

 _Ben turned his head. "Um, no… Sorry. Just lost in thought." He watched Gil pour the amber liquid into the glass, noticing something strange about Gil's left-hand. He grimaced._

 _The blond took notice of his expression, and thinking it had to do with the beverage, he said, "it's Ursula's ale. Don't worry, it's nonalcoholic."_

 _"It's not that" Ben replied. "What happened to your hand?"_

 _Gil didn't speak at first, he simply raised his left-hand into his line of sight. "Oh, that." His pinky finger and ring finger were partially missing._

 _"Did Conlon do that?"_

 _The pirate turned to him. "Yeah." He quickly changed the subject. "So, beastie boy," he continued, happily using Uma's nickname for the king, "anything else you'd like to know?"_

 _Ben decided to drop the whole Conlon thing completely. Despite his grins and smiles, Gil still looked out of sorts; his eyes giving away a hint of sadness. Maybe telling some stories from the sea trio's childhood would lift Gil's spirits while they lifted the faux spirits in their glasses. "How about some stories about you, Uma and Harry when you were kids."_

 _Gil smiled broadly. After taking a drink of his ale he began. "Harry may not have made it obvious to you, but he has the uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere."_

 _The girls grinned, knowing their brother's quirks very well and both were confident they knew which story Gil was going to start with._

 _"Not to mention he could fall asleep anywhere," Gil continued. "And for some reason, his favorite spot – at least, one of them – to fall asleep was leaning against me."_

 _Ben didn't bother to even try stifling his laughter._

 _Gil rolled his eyes. "Anyway."_

 _"Sorry," Ben snorted. "Please, continue."_

 _"You think you can hold it together for a few minutes?" Ben nodded. Gil didn't believe him but continued. "All three of us had been up since the crack of dawn and were running around like a bunch of maniacs…."_

* * *

 _They had been running around all points of the Isle, well, all points in and around the northeastern coast and central bazaar, causing as much havoc as three eight-year-old villain children could. And villain children, like all children, had far too much energy for the adults liking; but at the same time were praised for their budding villainy. But… At the same time, they were still obnoxious little rodents. Something they took pride in. Mother Gothel tried – futily – to figure out how to extract and bottle the children's energy. So, they – the children – stayed far away from her._ Because she was creepy _. Although, Mother Gothel's daughter, Ginny, didn't quite have the same luxury as the others in avoiding the woman altogether. This annoyed Ginny greatly and made Harry, Uma and Gil laugh hysterically._

* * *

 _Gil stopped suddenly, staring at Ben. The young king was making a weird face, apparently trying to hold in a laugh. "Don't hurt yerself," Gil said to him._

 _Ben pursed his lips. "Sorry."_

 _Gil shook his head, grimacing at the smirks on CJ's and Harriet's face is. "Anyway… After running around all day and after eating dinner, we decided to climb up to our favorite hangout spot…."_

* * *

 _Gil was seated in the middle of the trio, Uma on his right, Harry on his left. It had been quite an eventful day for the three of them. They remained silent, staring out into the sea, until Gil decided he needed to say something vitally important._

 _"CJ's gross," he blurted. "She keeps saying our initials spell hug."_

 _"Well, they do, if you put us in the order of Harry, Uma, Gil," Uma stated._

 _"I know, but she doesn't hafta keep sayin' it."_

 _"He's got a point," Henry said with a yawn. "Besides, all girls are gross."_

 _Uma narrowed her eyes, reached around Gil, and smacked Harry on the head. "Ow."_

 _"He's just sayin' that because he doesn't wanna admit he likes Mal," the blond boy said nonchalantly._

 _"Eww…." The other boy shouted disgusted, causing the other two to laugh._

 _They fell silent again, a light breeze tousling Gil's hair and cooling the air around them. The boy felt something fall onto his arm._ Harry _. Gil was used to the pirate boy leaning on him._

 _"I wanna go fishing," Gil said suddenly._

 _"Why?" Uma queried._

 _"Because it's fun," the blond replied. "And you can eat what you catch." He shook his left arm slightly. "Hey, Harry. Wanna go fishing?" There was no response. "Harry." He furrowed his brow, grimacing. "He's asleep, isn't he?"_

 _Uma peered around Gil at the other boy. "Yep."_

 _Gil sighed. "Figures."_

* * *

 _Ben grinned. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's done that a lot."_

 _Gil leaned back in his chair. "Oh, yeah. Couldn't tell you the number of times he's fallen asleep with his face in my food."_

 _"In yer food?"_

 _"Well, ours. Usually shared a plate."_

 _The young king smiled. "Harry's sounding a lot like Chad." He paused. "It's really weird."_

 _It was Gil's turn to laugh. Being compared to a pompous prince would send Harry into an absolute fit, though from what Ben had shared over the past eight months it sounded like the two got along fairly well._

 _"Too much fer ye, Benny?" Harriet said._

 _Ben's expression made Gil laugh harder._

 _"I should make you live with Chad," Ben said flatly. "I_ can _do that."_

 _Gil, now simply grinning, raised an eyebrow. "Me or Harriet?"_

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Harry pulled his gaze from the window for the first time since they had left the school. He noticed Ben smiling softly, staring off into nothing. "What're ye smilin' at?" He asked deadpan.

Ben looked at him. "Just thinking about the last meeting I had with Gil and your sisters. They all laughed at me when I told them you were a lot like Chad – in a way."

The pirate leaned his head against the window, a welcomed grin on his face. "Aye…. Ye talkin' about the sleepin' thing?"

"Yeah…. Didn't ever seem to bother Gil."

"Nah…. He was the only one who wouldnae shake me off if ah fell asleep leanin' against him."

As Harry closed his eyes – and possibly fell asleep – Ben looked over at Uma. She seemed to be lost in thought. He could only imagine what the sea-witch could be thinking, and although he was curious, he decided not to bother her. They would be back on the Isle soon enough. Questions could be asked and answered then. He leaned back in his seat, leaving the other two to their thoughts.

Uma stared straight ahead, seemingly boring holes into the partition, but not really looking at anything. Her mind was elsewhere, dwelling on their soon-to-be reunion and the day she and Harry left for Auradon. She had never seen Gil so hurt – or so angry, and it was something she never wanted to see again. It was terrifying. Of course, she would never admit to how much it terrified her, nor would she ever show it. For the first time, they would be truly separated.

* * *

 _Neither Uma, nor Harry, nor Gil wanted to tell the other two that they had received an invitation to Auradon. Not one of the three, at first, even wanted to go to Auradon. Or Bore-a-don as Harry like to call it. But they honestly couldn't avoid it forever._

 _Uma sighed. She needed to get this over with. Her shift had just ended and only a few moments earlier had told the boys to meet her on the ship. She couldn't wait any longer to tell them and there was no way she was going without them – unless, of course, she was forced to by her mother. As she approached the ship, she saw Harry engaged in something anyone, including her, would never catch him in – wrestling with Gil (or anything else). Part of her wanted to smile at the sight and another part of her wanted to roll her eyes. So she did both._

 _"Hey," she shouted, walking across the gangplank. "You two finished?"_

 _The boys looked up at her, Gil having Harry and a headlock, grinning._

 _She shook her head. "Boys."_

 _Gil released the pirate and the two stood up. "So," Harry drawled, "what did ye wan' tae talk about?"_

 _Uma reached into her jacket and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper with the Auradon seal. "This."_

 _The boy's eyes widened. "You got one, too?" Gil said, astonished._

 _She furrowed her brow. "You got one?" He nodded. She looked at Harry. "What about you?"_

 _"Aye," he replied with a nod._

 _Gil turned to him a. "You gonna take them up on it?"_

 _"What do you think?" She said, folding her arms across her chest._

 _The blond grimaced. "Just thought I'd ask."_

 _Uma looked at Harry. "What about you?"_

 _Harry grinned. "Now why would I deliberately miss this fine opportunity?"_

 _"So, in normal speak you're going," the sea-witch said, furrowing her brow again._

 _"Aye." The pirate grimaced while Gil try to stifle a laugh. Harry glared at the blond. "Shut up."_

 _Gil smiled at him. "Looks like were all headed to Bore-a-Don."_

 _"It wilnae be fer long." Harry slung his arms around the other two as they stared across the water at their soon-to-be new home. They were going to turn Auradon upside down._ The three of them. Together.

 _Or so they thought._

* * *

 _For the first time, since she could remember, sunlight broke through the perpetual cloud cover. Uma sighed, an underlying growl rumbling in her throat, as Harry fell back onto the limo for the sixth time._

 _"Would you stop that," the sea-witch growled._

 _The pirate huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Where is he?" He said through his teeth._

 _"He'll be here. Just chill."_

 _"He better. Or ahm goin' after him."_

 _Neither would show it, but they were worried. Gil should have been there already. As excited as he was, he should have been the first one out there. Granted, his home was a bit further away from the bridge then theirs were; but he still shouldn't be taking so long. Something wasn't right._

 _Uma shifted her gaze towards Ben, who was standing towards the front of the limo. Beastie boy was looking up at Bargain Castle. She watched as he shifted his own gaze to the cobbled street that led into the bazaar. She was about to say something when they made eye contact. Losing her nerve, for some reason, she quickly averted her eyes._

 _Harry slammed his fist into the vehicle's door, briefly startling her. "That's it. ahm goin' after 'im."_

 _Uma didn't make an argument._

 _As he pushed himself away from the limo, heavy footsteps echoed down the street. "Finally," he grumbled. "What took ye –" he was cut off by the sight of the burly, dark-haired man known as Gaston, Gil's father. "So long…" He finished softly._

 _"Where's Gil?" Uma demanded, narrowing her eyes._

 _"He's working," Gaston replied. "As he should be."_

 _Harry growled. "What dae ye mean he's workin'? He's supposed tae be leavin' with us."_

 _Gaston smirked. "He won't be going. He's not ready."_

 _The pirate was ready to lunge for the man, but Uma put her arm out to stop him. "Easy, Harry," she said flatly. She eyed Gaston. Something wasn't right. Still being in love with Belle, the narcissist should've been more than willing to send Gil to Auradon to do his bidding – whatever that might be. But then again, maybe Gaston knew his youngest son better than they thought. Gil wouldn't be interested in fighting his father's battles._

 _"Whad ye dae tae 'im?" Harry growled._

 _"I've done nothing to him," Gaston replied flatly. "I don't know where these rumors get started." He noticed Ben and walked over to him, slapping him on the back, saying, "so, this is the new king, huh?" Ben stumbled forward. "Tell your mom I said hi and tell your dad I should've killed him when I had the chance."_

 _Ben looked up at him. "I'll let him know."_

 _Gaston grinned at him and strutted back over to Uma and Harry. He looked at them, a disgustingly pleasant smile plastered on his face that irritated both teens. The sea-witch glared, while the pirate boy growled at him. He slapped Harry on the back, causing the teenager to stagger forward._

 _"Poor manners to keep your king waiting." He gave them a smug smile, but it quickly changed to one a bit more… Sadistic._

 _Uma's eyes darkened. Gil was watching them, and he had been since Gaston arrived. He had dragged his son down here after forbidding him from going to Auradon, just to watch her and Harry leave without him, to watch his friends leave him behind. She glanced at Harry. His deadpan expression said it all to her; he's picked up on it, too._

 _Their blood boiled as they watched Gaston turn and walk away, laughing. He knew as well as they did that there was nothing they could do. It may be the Isle of the Lost, home of the villains, but their parents still had more power than they did. As much as they liked to think they ran their island home, they were far from being in charge. This moment proved it._

 _Clearly, this was some kind of lesson in friendship, perhaps that it didn't exist or was worthless or…. Uma growled quietly. She looked at Harry. The pirate was staring off into the shadows._

 _"Harry."_

 _The pirate jumped slightly and turned to her. She gestured towards the limo. Harry heaved a heavy sigh. As much as he wanted to grab Gil and shove them into the vehicle, he knew he would never get past Gaston. Uma knew it. And their parents had made it clear that they would be going. She pushed Harry towards the now open limousine door. As she turned to get in, out of the corner of her eye she saw Gil step out of the shadows. She turned her head to face him. The look on his face said everything. Gaston's arm shot out in front of him as he took a step forward. He said something to Gil. Uma couldn't hear what he said but judging by the darkening look in the blond's eyes, it wasn't anything, well, good. She looked away and slipped into the vehicle, hoping that Harry hadn't seen through the window._

 _As the limousine pulled away, Uma wondered if Gil would ever forgive them._

* * *

That was the moment Harry began his downturn. Ben was sure of it. He remembered vividly the look in Uma's eyes when she turned to face him, just before climbing into the limo. There was nothing he could do; he had no legitimate reason to force Gaston into allowing Gil to come to Auradon. Gaston was Gil's father and unless he had proof that Gil was in danger by being left with his father, he was powerless. Every other villain's child that had come to Auradon had been granted permission by whatever parent they had – more or less. He had tried to dig something up on the rather narcissistic brute of a man, but there was nothing to be found. Even Harry and Uma had nothing to give; if they did, Ben knew they would have said something. They didn't want to leave Gil behind; Ben knew that before they left the Isle. He could see it in their eyes as the limo took them across the bridge into Auradon. It hurt them and at that time it wasn't something they would've admitted to.

He glanced at Uma. She had shifted her gaze from the partition to the window. They were just over an hour away from the Isle of the Lost. He looked at Harry. The pirate appeared to be asleep, but Ben couldn't be sure. It could be difficult to tell sometimes. Harry twitched. _He must be asleep_ , Ben surmised. _Dreaming_. Or just simply deep in thought. Watching him twitch and then start to shake, Ben began to grow concerned. Then he saw them a place her left hand on top of his right without so much as glancing at them. Curiously, Harry calmed down.

"It happens a lot," she said softly.

Ben nodded. _So, he is asleep._ He did wonder what Harry was dreaming about, but he wasn't about to wake the pirate up and ask. Although, he was certain it wasn't anything good.

* * *

 _There was something calming about the enchanted lake, especially near the waterfall far from any prying eyes that could assert themselves by the gazebo and picnic area. The tranquility was an oddity to Harry Hook, though his father had spoken of the serenity of some parts of Neverland. The crocodile free parts of Neverland. This peaceful feeling was a strange thing, something he never felt on the Isle of the Lost, unless he was around Gil. That strange, peaceful feeling wasn't there every time he was around the blond, just in certain moments, when he was extremely agitated. It sounded strange even to his own ears. Especially, when he remembered back to giving Gil that scar. He still hadn't forgiven himself for it._

 _He sat down in the grass near the waterfall, just out of reach of the spray. The roar of the fall was almost soothing. He opened his rucksack and pulled out the enchanted mirror he had found in one of the countless rooms of Auradon Castle or whatever the name of the stupid building was. Gil would've remembered; he always remembered things like that._

 _A horrible feeling began to form in his gut as he stared blankly at the mirror. He desperately wanted to see Gil, but at the same time, he was scared to. The last time he had used the mirror to see his friend, he had witnessed Gil do something he never thought could happen. This time, he feared it would be worse._

 _Taking a deep breath, he said, "show me Gil."_

 _The mirror gave off a soft glow at the command, then flashed a brilliant light that seemed so much brighter to him that all previous encounters with the magical object. As the soft glow returned Gil's image appeared. He looked okay. Harry let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. He furrowed his brow. Where_ was _Gil? The Isle seemed to have changed so much since he and Uma left five months ago. Gil appeared to be searching for something… Or someone. There was a frantic look in his eyes._

 _Harry wasn't the best at reading lips, but when he had a direct front view of Gil's face, there is no mistaking who the blond was calling for. Calista. Gil was searching for CJ._ What had his little sister gotten herself into this time? _He watched intently as Gil ran into alley after alley until finally making a beeline to the warehouse at the southern end of the bazaar._ He must've heard something _. Gil rushed into the building. There were four men at the end of the warehouse that Harry could see. One turned to face Gil; he was clearly much older._

 _A flicker of red appeared briefly between the two of the men._ CJ?What were they _– the words were out of his mouth before the thought was complete. "Show me my little sister."_

 _The mirror flashed again, quickly fading to a soft glow. Harry's eyes widened in horror at the image before him. His heart was pounding. A breathy "CJ" left his lips. And then… He saw his friend, his brother, go mad. Not wanting to see anymore, he quickly stood and through the mirror into the water._

 _He stood at the edge of the water, staring as the mirror sank to the bottom. Taking a deep breath, he turned to leave. As he began walking away, he felt something pull him back. He turned around, facing the lake once again. The mirror was visible beneath the crystal-clear water, itself like a shimmering glass. He moved towards the edge, hesitantly, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached the water. The mirror was within reach, but he was reluctant to retrieve it. Taking a deep breath, he reached for it. The mirror was further down than he thought. He sat back on his legs and scooted closer. Leaning forward again, he placed his right hand on a large stone. As he reached for the mirror, he heard a soft voice calling his name. Ignoring it, he continued to reach the looking glass. He heard the voice again._ Harry _._

 _Just as he was about to grab it, his hand slipped off the rock and he fell in._ Harry _._

* * *

"Harry!"

The pirate gasped, his eyes remaining closed.

"Harry."

He slowly opened his eyes. "Uma?"

"You're okay," she replied. "We're here."

Taking a deep breath as he sat up, Harry's mind began to race. How will Gil react to seeing them? Will he still be angry at them?

The limousine door opened. Uma and Harry looked at each other. "Come on," she said to him, following Ben out.

Harry glanced out the window. "Aye."

* * *

Gil stood in the crow's nest, watching the limousine that carried Harry and Uma cross the bridge onto the Isle. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. Some not so good. A part of him was afraid of how he would react to seeing them again. It was an absurd feeling. Of course, he would be elated to see them. He was so at this very moment, even though his face didn't show it. He sighed heavily, climbing down from the crow's nest and onto the quarterdeck, taking his place at the helm. Ben had promised that he would bring him and the rest of the Wharf Rats to Auradon, that they and the _Lost Revenge_ would sail the open seas. He wasn't sure how much of it he actually believed.

"Lost in your thoughts?"

Gil blinked and looked down to the main deck. "Ben? How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few moments," he replied. "I decided to leave them with CJ and Harriet to reunite with the rest of the crew first."

Gil nodded. "How are they?"

"A little better. Now that they're here." Ben paused, pursing his lips. "They're both chomping at the bit to see you."

"I'm sure the girls are trying to calm them. Harry, at least."

"Harry's pretty worried about how you're gonna react to seeing him."

"I was worried about that, too," Gil replied. "In a lot of different scenarios have been running through my head. Unlikely any of them will become reality."

Ben give him a soft smile. "Usually how it goes." After a few silent moments, he continued, "I know I've said this before, but I really should've made this reunion happen sooner." Gil responded only with a slight shrug. "And I meant what I said about getting you, your crew and your ship outta here."

"I know you meant it," Gil answered. "It's just a little hard to wrap my head around."

"I understand. I'd have a hard time with it, too."

Gil's ear twitched at the sound of footsteps bouncing off metal. He turned his head towards the tunnel. Shadows breached the edge; his body tensed. Then… two familiar faces stepped into the soft light of the open. As soon as he saw them, every ounce of hatred he had left in him, every feeling of betrayal that remained, vanished. It was Uma he saw first, looking straight ahead as she exited the tunnel. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. CJ followed right behind her, a slightly irritated but somewhat amused expression on her face; no doubt directed at her brother. A small grin crossed his lips as Harry slowly stepped out of the shadow of the tunnel. He was staring at the ground, dragging his feet. CJ was speaking to him. Although he couldn't hear her, Gil had a fairly good idea of what she was saying. He could see Harry taking deep breaths and looking around, but never towards the ship, at least not at him _. Now what in Neverland are you afraid of, Harry?_

Uma led the way onto the ship with CJ having to practically drag Harry along. He looked completely out of it. Gil's stoic expression fell to one of empathy, bordering on pity; but not quite. At first, he had thought that by being left behind on the Isle, he had received the worst end of the deal. Now that he had seen Harry, he wasn't so sure.

Gil looked at Ben.

"I really am sorry I didn't do this sooner," the young king said.

The plank creaked, drawing his attention away from Ben. Uma stepped onto the main deck, followed by CJ and Harry. CJ slipped next to Ben, standing behind the other two. Gil slowly walked down the steps from the helm to the main deck, not making a creek or thump. His silent footfalls were a bit unnerving, even for CJ.

Gil stopped at the bottom step, gazing at the two friends he hadn't seen in nine months. Uma look as beautiful as ever. He couldn't get a good look at Harry, as the pirate kept his gaze on the deck. Remaining silent, he took the final step onto the deck and without any warning right into his former captain's arms.

He was stunned at first, but a soft smile quickly formed on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. "I really missed you."

His smile grew broader as she replied with a barely audible, "I missed you, too." After all this time, Uma still wasn't one to be vocal about her feelings. It was just as well with him. Too much of this type of thing made him feel awkward.

Uma stepped back, letting go of him. Looking up at him, she quickly wiped away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Gil turned his gaze to Harry, taking a few steps toward him. The pirate's hook and hat were missing. It was a strange sight to the blond, especially the absence of Harry's beloved affectation.

"Harry?"

The pirate looked up, straightening himself to meet Gil's eyes with his own; but making no other movement. Gil hadn't expected him to do much more.

A few silent moments passed before Gil realized that Harry's gaze had shifted to the scar. Gil lifted his hand to his face, running his fingers along its length. He had, for the most part, forgotten that it was there. Even when he looked at himself in the mirror, he rarely noticed its existence. "Come on, Harry," he said. "Don't tell me yer still hung up on that." Harry's eyes didn't move. "I forgave you a long time ago."

Shifting his gaze to Gil's eyes, the pirate stuttered and "I" but nothing more. He couldn't speak. He couldn't tell Gil how much he missed him; how he had a terrible time sleeping because his mind would wander back to the blond, the guilt of leaving Gil behind – of not fighting for him – gnawing at him every time he laid down and closed his eyes.

It was more than the scar that had Harry frozen in place, Gil knew. There was no use in bringing any of it up now; nor did it matter at the moment. Harry was speak of those other things in time. Gil glanced at Uma. She gave him a soft smile and he turned back to the pirate before him.

"Harry."

"Aye?"

Gil placed his right hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. The pirate didn't resist but relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," Harry breathed.

"Don't be," Gil replied, pulling back slightly and reaching out to Uma.

As the sea-witch joined in, CJ pulled Ben towards the gangplank. "Come on. Let's leave them be."

* * *

The trio sat on the main deck, their backs against the railing, looking out across the ocean. Gil, as always, was in the middle. Uma leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand clasped in his; both sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't fight."

"It was entirely horrible. I mean, I did hate both of you for a while. I felt betrayed, abandoned."

He felt Harry shift next to him. "But ye were."

"Yeah, but by you being in Auradon, you helped better the Isle."

"The Isle would've been in chaos without you." Harry yawned. "Face it, mate. Yer the only one on this rock that can pull off captain and cabin boy at the same time and make it work."

Gil smiled. From Harry that was a major compliment. Of course, if one didn't understand Harry-speak, that comment would be meaningless – and probably sound stupid. But Gil knew exactly what the pirate meant, and he appreciated it. He felt Harry shift again as his gaze settled on the darkening horizon. The sun had begun its descent behind them.

"He's right," Uma said after a long silence. "Listening to the crew, you've ruled the Isle with an iron fist and a gentle hand. Harry and I never could have done that." She looked up at him. "You really are something, Gil."

"Aye, but yer done wi' this," Harry drawled, his accent heavier than usual. "We're goin' tae sail te seven seas…."

"Well, Ben did promise –" Gil stopped midsentence, hearing Harry beginning to babble incoherently. "He's asleep, isn't he?"

Uma looked around him to the pirate. "Yep."

"Figures." Gil smiled as Harry's soft snores wafted around them.

He felt Uma lay her head against his arm again. "So, what did Ben promise?"

"That the _Lost Revenge_ would sail again. That we would all get away from here. Be true pirates." He paused. "Well, to an extent."

"Sounds good to me."

Silence fell on them once more as Harry's babbling returned to soft snores. With everyone else most likely at the chip shop, the quiet was almost deafening.

Harry snorted, making Gil and Uma jumped slightly. They grinned at each other as the quiet voice of the sleeping pirate began to sing, "put 'im in the hold with a barrel of porter… put 'im in the hold with a barrel of porter… put 'im in the hold with a barrel of porter…earl-eye in the mornin'."

* * *

" _Do you think we'll ever get outta here?" the blond boy asked, the eight year old trio sitting on the roof of Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop, looking out over the strait._

 _It was an unusually warm day on the Isle and the three children had spent the bulk of it running around and causing havoc; a bit more than normal. As always, Gil was seated in the middle._

 _"Maybe," Uma replied._

 _"Ah ju's wan'tae sail," the pirate boy said with a yawn._

 _The budding sea-witch grimaced. "There's a shocker."_

 _Harry growled._

 _A smile crossed Gil's lips. 'Never a dull moment.' "What would we even do if we got off the Isle?" He wondered aloud._

 _"Sail the seven seas," Harry replied happily. Uma rolled her eyes. "Hey! Ah heard ye roll yer eyes at me," the pirate growled, peering around Gil at the sea-witch._

 _Gil pursed his lips, trying very hard not to burst into laughter._

 _"Ah can hear ye not laughin' at me."_

 _The blond looked at the pirate boy. "What?"_

 _Harry replied with a grimace._

 _"And I say weird things?"_

 _"You both say weird things," Uma piped._

 _They fell silent, looking once again over the water at Auradon, remaining quiet for some time._

 _"Would you even want to go to Auradon?" Gil asked, not really expecting an answer from either of the other two._

 _"I don't know," Uma replied. "It might not be too boring."_

 _Gil felt a thump on his left shoulder; Harry's head, no doubt. The boy sighed. Typical. "What do you think, Harry?" Silence. "Harry?" Gil pursed his lips. "He's asleep, isn't he?"_

 _Uma looked around him at the small pirate. "Yep."_

 _"Figures."_

 _They fell silent once more, listening to Harry's soft snoring. A sunbeam broke through the ever-thick clouds above them, shining softly on the trio. Gil and Uma smiled softly as the warm sun touched their faces, and even though he was asleep, a small smile crossed the young pirate's face._

 _"Put 'im in the bed wi' the cap'ain's daughter… put 'im in the bed wi'the cap'ain's daughter… put 'im in the bed wi' the cap'ain's daughter… earl-eye in the mornin'…."_

 _The two conscious children looked at their snoozing friend and then at each other. Smiles tugged at the corners of their lips._

 _They burst into laughter._

 _End_

 _There you go. I hope I didn't leave anything in the dark. As for all that Harry saw with the Enchanted Mirror, covering all of that would've dragged the story out too much and wasn't all that important to the story itself. I suppose I could do a "deleted scenes" type of thing, but I have too many writing projects going on to try that right now. I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. Thank you for reading._

 _And remember, be lovely to each other._


End file.
